Descendants
by maesteroftales
Summary: A Futurefic. Trouble is stirring in King's Landing thanks to a couple of kids. What will their parents do with them?
1. Joyriding

Yes. Yes she loved how the wind blew through her hair. How she loved the feeling of it on her skin as it caused goosebumps to cover her. She loved the feeling, the feeling of being free. No walls to hold her in and no windows to cut off the wind. And now, even the ground had given her up. On the back of a dragon is where she felt she belonged.

Jeyne knew her way in the sky by now. Prince Aerys was very good at teaching the art of dragon riding. Jeyne had chosen the young dragon, Barristal (named after the knight, Barristan Selmy), as her mount. His grey scales felt good under her touch. He was smaller than the other dragons at King's Landing but he was the fastest and stealthiest.

She looked to her right and saw her twin brother, Syrio, relaxing on the back of his mount the dragon, Irrion (named after a friend of Queen Daenarys). Her feverishly green scales gleamed and shone almost as bright as her green fire. To her left she saw Prince Aerys. His trademark silver hair gleamed in the sunlight as he dived down along the waves astride the bigger and older dragon, Viserion. The three shot across the water of Blackwater bay in a whirlwind.

As they sailed above the waves, Jeyne noticed a ship flying familiar banners, going towards the harbor. The stag of House Baratheon flew proudly above the sails as it made its way towards Kings Landing. Jeyne smiled, seeing her uncle Edric at the helm with Davos Seaworth below. Deciding she needed a little fun she flew Barristal straight at the ship. The wind rushed about her as she neared the vessel.

Edric ducked with a yell of terror as Jeyne shot through the sails, laughing hysterically. Aerys and her brother flew up next to her, each one laughing at the expense of the Lord of Storm's End. That is until a shadow fell across them. Looking up Aerys' face was that of dread and Syrio's was that of nervousness. But as Jeyne looked upon the descending form of Drogon she let out a breath of exasperation.

"Busted," she sighed.

* * *

A small party was waiting for them when they all arrived in the courtyard. There were several Queensguard, Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen, as well as some of the dragon handlers. Syrio and Jeyne gave simultaneous sighs of relief. The one they dreaded wasn't there. As they got off their dragons the handlers lead them away. The Queen looked furious and Aerys... Aerys was on the verge of crying.

"I'm really sorry mum! I thought it would be fun. Syrio and Jeyne know how to fly and I just thought that-"

His mum cut him off, "You what!? Thought that taking out the new dragons on a stroll was gonna be just fine!? These aren't just some horses you can take whenever! If we were to lose even one of these to an enemy..." Daenerys put her forehead into her palm. The Queen was often stressed with ruling the kingdoms nowadays and this was certainly not helping.

Aerys tried to explain, scratching his silver hair, "Mum we are really sorry but we were bored and it didn't seem that bad-"

Daenerys stopped him again, "For one, you are grounded. You are not leaving your room at all except for lessons with the Maester, dinners, and possible balls. But for the next few moons you will sit in your room and think on how much I had to go through to get these dragons for our family. Then maybe you will see the seriousness of your misdeeds."

Aerys protested, "But mum, that is hardly fair! You're killing me here!"

Daenerys shook her head, "I'm not killing you..." but then she looked up to see someone approach the group, "but I cannot say the same for Syrio and Jeyne..."

The twins looked with fear at the large figure approaching them. His white cloak flapped violently behind him as he stalked towards the two. Syrio looked with fear at the mighty warhammer strapped to the man's back, it might be for him. Without a word the armored knight grabbed each by the scruff of their necks. He gave a bow to the Queen before stalking back into the keep.

The twins didn't know what to say as they exchanged scared glances. Jeyne could see the knight was sweating from under this thick head of raven black hair and his jaw was clenched angrily under his equally black stubble. Syrio searched the man's face for any sign of emotion other then anger. He found none. The knight's blue eyes were piercing and almost as cold blue as the eyes of an Other.

They reached their bedroom in no time. The armored man threw them forward and closed the door behind him before he began yelling.

"What in the seven hells were you bloody well thinking!? Taking dragons!? Have I taught you anything about how to conduct yourselves!?" he roared with anger.

Syrio remained silent and sat looking out the window. Only Jeyne met the man's gaze without flinching and her voice was strong and determined as their accuser's, "Aerys said it was ok!"

"Oh and does Aerys own the dragons!? Is HE lead of House Targaryan now!? Well I must have missed something!" he yelled, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, forming a distasteful puddle on the floor.

But still Jeyne was not deterred, "Look we thought it was ok! So stop yelling!"

The man clenched his jaw even tighter, "No! I don't think I will! Do you have any idea what sentence the average peasant would get for this!? Beheading or the Wall! You are just lucky our family is on good terms with Her Grace! But don't think I won't dole out my own sentences!"

He glared at Syrio who was still looking out the window, "Syrio! Damn it boy, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Slowly the boys bright blue eyes met with the man's equally blue orbs. There was silence between the two as the man caught his breath. Finally he spoke, "Syrio for your punishment, I am confiscating your books for two moons. The only things you will be studying is how to groom horses and polish armor!"

Syrio gave a sad nod and looked back out the window, his eyes looking far off. The knight's face grew sad for a second. His son was always distant and forlorn. As much as he tried, he could not get close to the boy. He doubted anyone could. But soon his attention was drawn to his daughter who was now looking angrily at the wall. This fueled more of his rage.

"Jeyne the same thing goes for you! Look at me!" he bellowed.

Without hesitation her attention snapped to him, her grey eyes piercing him through. He stumbled a bit. Those eyes... they reminded him so much of... but no he had to stay on track. He composed himself again and stuck out three fingers.

"For you young lady, one" he lowered his first finger, "no more hanging around the Prince. Two," he lowered the second finger, "no more sparing sessions for a long time. And three," the last finger went down, "Absolutely no more time in the forge for a good long while!"

Jeyne's eyes seem to catch fire at the last one, "You can't do that!"

The knight grit his teeth, "I bloody well can and will! Now you two are staying in this room for the rest of the night. You will have your suppers in here and right after that you will go to bed, am I clear!?"

Jeyne was about to shoot something back but her brother's hand on her shoulder stopped her. The boy merely looked at the man and said, "Crystal sir..."

The knight nodded and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Jeyne was angry at her brother for not letting her give a return volley but she knew he was also right. Right now their father's was the fury. And their was no fury like that of Ser Gendry Waters when he was worked up.


	2. Memories

The night was still and clear as the wind blew gently across the waters. The Red Keep was quiet as most were asleep or on quiet strolls. The twins were asleep in their beds, Aerys was asleep on his, and the Queen was sobbing at her desk in her room. Queen Daenerys had faced many demons but they were always hard to face a second time. But while she faced her demons by crying them out, Ser Gendry had a different method.

The forge was hot. Hotter than usual as the fires were stoked high. Ser Gendry stood at the anvil, pounding away at the metal, causing it to sing. With every swing he let out a bit of his rage, just to regain it again on the backstroke. His sweat fell down in angry torrents over his muscled chest as he hit again and again. His anger was hard to quench at the moment as he repaired the broken sword (his nineteenth tonight). His thoughts hit his mind with ever hit.

CLANG! _Damn children! _TING! _They'll be the death of me! _PANG! _Do they even know how hard it is for me? _TANG! _Syrio is so distant. Will never meet my gaze unless __I force him like the damn Hound did. _CLANG! _And Jeyne! Stupid girl! Reckless, never thinks things through, disregard for rules, completely- _PANG!_ ...unlady-like... _He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. But his thoughts were on Her now. And that made him more angry then he had ever been.

Soon he was hitting the metal without mercy with only one thought in his head. TING! _I loved her! _TING! _I loved her!_ TING! _I loved you! _TING! _And _TING! _you _TING! _left _TING! _US! _KAPLANG!

He missed the needed part with a wild swing and had now bent the sword over the anvil. He grit his teeth with a low angry rumble, "Seven hells..."

"Everything alright up here Gendry?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Gendry looked up to see Hot Pie standing there holding a steaming pie. The little fat boy had grown into a large fatter man. He waddled over to a nearby table and squeezed himself onto the chair. The Royal Baker now had a fancy title and all the food he could have now. He had grown a short beard over his rosy cheeks and was still good at cheering people up. Though Gendry felt he would have little success tonight.

Gendry put down the hammer and pulled his leather tunic over his head, "No Hot Pie... everything is not alright..."

Hot Pie gave an amused grunt, "I thought so. I could hear your hammering all the way over in the kitchens, so I decided to bring you this. I know how much you like my spiced meat pies."

Gendry raised his black eyebrows, well maybe Hot Pie would succeed in cheering him up after all...

As the member of the Queensguard dug into the food Hot Pie twiddled his thumbs, "I also made the children a cherry pie if they want-"

"No," Gendry cut him off, "No, they won't be having any pies for at least a good year."

Hot Pie frowned, "But they love my pies! And they do a good job at testing them."

Gendry shook his head, "Well they are being punished until further notice so that ends the matter."

Hot Pie sighed and shook his head, "Sometimes I feel that you treat the children to roughly..."

That remark caused Gendry to slam his fist on the table, "And why is that hmm?"

The fat man raised his hands in a 'settle down' gesture, "I'm just saying that maybe they need someone to turn to. Admit this at least Gendry. Some of the only times you talk with them is when they are in trouble. Maybe you should be there for them when there are good times too..."

Gendry sighed. He knew Hot Pie was right. He was often so busy with being a Queensguard and working the forge that sometimes he forgot his children. _But I'm not the only one who forgot them_ he thought bitterly. But he merely nodded, "I suppose being with the children wouldn't be an entirely bad thing. I suppose I could take them on a horseback ride through the Kingswood."

Hot Pie smiled and slapped his back, "There we go! Well I should probably get some sleep. The Queen is hosting the Martells tomorrow and they are very specific when it comes to food. Good night old friend!" And with that the fat man waddled out the doorway with Gendry smiling after him.

Then Gendry realized what else tomorrow was. It was the twins' name day! Gendry gave smile. He had made a new sword for Jeyne and had bought a new book on the Dothraki. He would have Hot Pie make them a cake (a small one though, they were still grounded). But as he kept thinking his smile vanished.

It was also the anniversary of the day she left. And he remembered it well...

* * *

**Gendry woke up to the feeling of Her leaving the bed. He turned over to see her little and beautiful naked form get up.**

**"Arya... get back in bed..." he mumbled.**

**She turned at met his blue eyes with her grey ones. They were what would draw him back from nightmares. They were grey like a stormy sky but yet peaceful like still waters. Her face was long but beautiful and he cherished it. Her hair had grown out since her return from Braavos but she had kept it above her shoulders.**

**She smiled and brought her lips down on his in a gentle, loving kiss. She then whispered to him, "I must go..."**

**At that Gendry frowned and bolted up, "What do you mean you have to go? You've just given birth to our children this morning!"**

**Arya shook her head with a sigh, "I need to go. I have other business in other lands."**

**"What business? Is it more important then your family?" Gendry growled.**

**Arya gave a frown, "Look we aren't even supposed to be a family. You and I are not married nor probably ever will be. And the children..."**

**"Are just bastards yeah? Bastards of a bastard? Yeah I bet they won't be made fun of for that! And you and I-"**

**She cut him off, "Should never have fallen in love! Ok there I said it! I don't regret any of it but you know we shouldn't have done that. You KNOW how I said I would never marry!"**

**Gendry swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her hand, "Stay Arya. You love me and I love you. Raise the children with me. Let me have a family. Stay."**

**"Stay!? And do what!? Be Syrio and Jeyne's mum!? Read them bedtime stories and tuck them in!? Cook them their meals and be a good little wife and mother!? That isn't me Gendry! I'm a free spirit! And that would just hold me down!"**

**Gendry sneered, "So the truth comes out. That's what we are to you. Anchors to your fucking free spirit! Is that how you plan to treat your children!? With fear and contempt!?"**

**"I don't hate them-"**

**"You do! You regret having them! They are your one mistake in life besides me! But I agree, you wouldn't make a good mother. Because a mother loves her children!"**

**SMACK! He didn't see it coming but by the time he did, her open palm connected with his cheek, sending him back onto the bed with a cut lip. His cheek stung and fresh wet blood spurted from his lip. But he could see in those grey eyes, more hurt then he could ever feel.**

**Arya's fists were clenched and so was her jaw. With effort she ground out, "Don't... ever... say... I don't love my children. I don't regret anything with you especially not the children."**

**She continued as she put her trousers and black tunic on, "But you don't know me Gendry. You pretend you do but you don't. I'm a mess Gendry. I don't even rightly know who I am. Sure you brought back memories and my name but in the end I'm still No One. And No One has no children."**

**They remained silent as she finally pulled her cloak around her and put up her hood. Gendry could see a single tear run down her cheek as she turned to look at him before she wiped it away. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before Gendry stood up and took her in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed. **

**"Will you ever come back?" he asked.**

**"I don't know," she replied.**

**They broke the hug and he looked down at her, "Do you at least want to say good-bye to the children?"**

**She sighed and walked to the open window. She hopped up on the ledge and turned her head to the side so she could see him in her peripherals, "If I did I wouldn't be able to leave. Good-bye you stupid Bull." And with that she had jumped out the window, not to be seen again.**

* * *

Gendry sighed as he walked towards his lonely bed. That had been nine years ago. She hadn't come back since. Part of him felt like he would kill her if she ever came back and the other part of him felt like he would fall to his knees and beg her never to leave again.

Gendry Waters had many women flirt with him and many tried to catch his eye. He was a young, handsome, friendly man who was strong and could protect anyone, what woman wouldn't want him. But it was just his luck that the woman who didn't want him was the one he couldn't live without.

As he blew out the candles in his room and plunged it into darkness he sighed. Arya Stark had taken away a part of him, and he wanted it back with her.


	3. Northern News and a Stolen Pie

The next day was full of excitement. Word had come that the Dornish fleet had been spotted not far from Sharp Point which meant they were only a few hours away from arrival. Queen Daenerys was tired and had the steward attend to most of the matters. For the Small Council was to be very busy that day.

The Queen sat quietly on her chair while the others chatted about affairs. Lord Varys was bringing up the current unrest among the Free Cities and that if Braavos were to go to war, Westeros would have to back them up due to their debt to the Iron Bank. The Master of Laws, Edmure Tully, was insisting that the bandits in the Riverlands had to be put down. The Master of Ships, the aging Davos Seaworth, kept bringing up on how there was a lack of ships due to the great storms that had rocked the coasts several moons prior. The Master of Coin, Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos, was twiddling a golden dragon between his fingers absentmindedly. And as always, Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen, was twirling a glass of wine in his hand.

However, this was all interrupted when Grand Maester Gormon burst in with a little scroll in each hand. He handed them without delay to the Queen.

"These," he gasped, "arrived by raven at almost the same time."

Daenerys opened one and sighed, "Well Tyrion it appears your nephew will be joining us soon. Lord Tommen has just left Casterly Rock earlier today and plans to be here within two days' time. Now we have to accommodate more room for the Lannisters…"

Tyrion gave a smile, "Well he IS my nephew after all! As soon as he hears there is a party going on without him he ships off to be there!"

Illyrio shrugged, "There is more than enough room in the brothels and inns to accommodate them your Grace. And Lannister gold is always welcome in our pockets."

Daenerys gave a light chuckle to herself, "Mayhaps he just wishes to see his sister? She is a Martell now but I heard there was good love between the two."

Tyrion raised his glass, "I'll drink to that."

The Queen shook her head with a smile and pulled out the next letter. She furrowed her brows at it, "It bears the stamp of the Wolf of Winterfell…"

All conversation in the council room came to a silence. Matters with the North were always of the highest importance. The North had kept its independence even when the Targaryans took over. The Queen had allowed it as she understood the deep distrust the North had for the Southlands now. King Bran had promised that someday the North would rejoin the rest of Westeros but for now it looked bleak and there was always tension between the two kingdoms of Westeros.

Dany read aloud, "To Queen Daenerys of House Targaryan, Queen of the Andals and Rhonyar, Lady of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the southern realms. Greetings from I, Lord Bran the second of my name, of Winterfell, Lord of the First Men and King-in-the-North. It is with need that I write this. There is much distress beyond the Wall and at the request of my half-brother, Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Nightswatch-" The Queen's breathe hitched at the name but she continued. "-I am descending to King's Landing with other members of my house to seek aid from you and the southern realms. I hope to the Old Gods and New that we may reach an agreement that serves us all well. Forever your ally, Bran the Broken, King-in-the-North."

The council went silent and Edmure spoke up, "We'll have to keep the Stark and Lannister men off each other's throats at this point. The North still despises the West and no doubt there will be trouble."

The others all nodded to themselves. Tyrion spoke up, "Well? Who will we deny entrance into the city? That seems like the only way of keeping the peace."

Edmure shrugged, "Have Tommen set up camp outside the walls. We can't risk insulting the North again. Remember the Tourney in Highgarden? We had to hand over The Twins and Seagard just to appease them. And we sure can't afford another war."

Illyrio stood up, "But we can't slight Tommen either! Like it or not, the Lannisters still control the gold mines!"

Tyrion smiled, "That we do, that we do. Well my Queen, you pick the lesser of two evils."

Queen Daenerys thought for a second before reaching a decision, "For one, only a certain number of their men may be in King's Landing while they are here. The remainder of the Stark's men may make camp in Rosby while the Lannister men may make camp in the Kingswood. Tell the steward to prepare three rooms for each group. And even then they will be kept on opposite sides of the Keep. And if there is any fighting then none of them will be spending the night in the city. Am I understood?"

The entire council nodded. Daenerys seemed content and nodded, "Very good. Now I believe you were bringing up Braavos Lord Varys…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Keep, Jeyne made her way quietly to the kitchens. Now was usually the time where Hot Pie would leave the pies out to cool, and usually the time where one would go missing. Jeyne had kept this up for every day for five years and she wasn't going to stop now. She wasn't called The Shade in the Keep for nothing. She was quiet and her footsteps rarely made a sound. Not to mention her pitch black hair and grey eyes added to the affect of her being a shade.

She remembered how one night she had scared a delegate from Lys into thinking he had seen a ghost of a little girl when he saw her moving silently down the hall in her white nightgown.

She reached the kitchens in no time and poked her head in through the open window. As usual, Hot Pie had gone out to the market for fresh ingredients leaving the pies ripe for picking. Without a sound she slipped through the window and onto the floor. She slunk across the floor to the large counter in the middle of the room, covered in pies.

She sniffed one. It had the rich and strong smell of apples and cinnamon. She did enjoy a good apple pie but only when she felt the bite of winter coming on. She sniffed another. The mild and clean smell of lemon filled her nose. Yuck! She hated lemon. She could bare many disgusting things but sour things were something she couldn't handle at all. So she moved on. She smelled quite a few from the hearty smell of the meat pies, spiced and otherwise, to the smell lacking sugar pies. But finally she reached the one she wanted.

The summery sweet aroma of cherry assaulted her and she surrendered to its heavenly smell. She felt like the Stranger had taken her for a second before she came back to herself.

With a quick movement she grabbed the pie and flung herself out the window. A grin on her face, she ran through the Godswood when all of a sudden she heard a strange voice come from over head in the trees.

"A girl should not be stealing what does not belong to her..."


	4. A Girl has Visitors

The strange voice caused her to nearly drop the pie. The voice was unusual. It was cold yet warm. It was sinister yet friendly. She couldn't tell if this person meant her harm or good. But in any case she hated being spied on.

She looked around desperately to find the owner of the voice but the leaves hid whoever was speaking. Quickly she tried to make her fear diminish, "Well? Show yourself you-you-you bloody coward!"

The soft sound of laughing was heard from above and a different voice spoke up, "Fiery one isn't she?"

"Very fiery indeed. But look who's child she is. Theirs is the fury indeed..." another voice chimed in.

Jeyne had enough of this, "Fine! If you won't show yourselves then I'll be on my way..."

But just as she started to head off a figure fell in front of her path. It was a woman from the looks of her and her lithe but curved body. She wore a heavy hood and cloak and shiny black boots. Throwing back the hood revealed a head of curly and tangled red hair. Her face was kind looking with freckles and deep green eyes looked Jeyne over.

"A girl should give a care," she said through an amused smile, "A woman isn't easily deterred. Nor is a friend or a man."

She snapped her fingers and behind Jeyne dropped two more figures. One was a young man who looked about the age of five and ten. He had a long face and a protruding jaw. His dusty blonde hair was short and cropped, with his seemingly red eyes watching Jeyne's every move. The other woman threw her hood back to reveal her long black hair that seemed to reach her lower waist. She looked young but had a certain air about her that perhaps warned she was older then she gave off. Her face was grim and Jeyne could imagine that she never smiled. Her eyes were blue but not like her father's. Her eyes seemed more of a pale milky color.

Jeyne looked at them all. She could see the red-head had several daggers strapped to her waist while the boy and woman both had short swords. And Jeyne felt a fool only holding that damned pie. All she could bring herself to ask was, "Who are you?"

Simultaneously all three laughed. The red-head shook her head, "A woman and her friends each have many names. How about a girl names us hm? A girl might find that fun?"

Jeyne snorted, "Fine. You can be Red," she then pointed to the boy, "he can be Lion (because of his hair) and you," she looked to the dark haired woman, "you can be Raven."

Raven gave a sigh, "A creative girl yes? Indeed indeed."

Jeyne scowled, "Why do you add indeed to everything?"

Raven looked insulted, "This is how Westerosi speak indeed? Indeed is very polite I have heard. Yes yes indeed."

Lion chuckled, "I apologize for the way my friends speak. Neither of them are very good at Westerosi. But I can speak all day with you if you like."

The confused girl gave him a look, "You must not be from Westeros then. But whoever taught you did a good job," she pointed to Lion.

Lion nodded, "No one taught me very well."

Jeyne wrinkled her nose, "Oh, so you are from Westeros then?"

The boy looked back at her and shook his head, "No I hail from a far off land."

"Then how do you know the language?"

Lion seemed exasperated, "I told you, no one taught me!"

Seeing the two start getting angry at each other, Red decided to interject, "A girl is probably tired of talking to a boy. A woman thinks a girl is curious as to who a woman is."

Jeyne looked at her suspiciously, "Honestly I don't give a shit where you come from. All I care is, why were you spying on me?"

Red laughed, "A woman and a Raven have been watching you for sometime. Only a boy has been here for a few days."

"You didn't answer my question. WHY are you spying on me?"

Red just looked her in the eye, "A friend wants a girl looked after. And a woman has agreed."

Before Jeyne could ask again, Raven spoke up. "I hear someone approach indeed. Yes a fat one by the sound, indeed indeed."

Jeyne gasped, "Shit! Hot Pie is coming back from the market!"

All of a sudden the pie felt like it was burning in her hands. Lion snickered, "Then we must be off. But be careful Jeyne Waters. There are many things going on and many eyes and ears are in the Keep. Trust very few."

And with that, the trio disappeared into the trees once more, scurrying up the trunks like squirrels. Jeyne stopped to look at them for a second before hearing Hot Pie, humming a tune down the path. Quickly she darted down the path back to the Keep. She didn't trust that trio but for some reason their words made her feel on guard. Maybe there were bad things in store but for the moment, the only thing she had to worry about was getting to her room with the pie and not being seen.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been giving me reviews! I've been putting your input into consideration with how the story goes. If you have any ideas on what might happen feel free to review :)**


	5. Dornishmen Arrive

Gendry stood at the end of the pier, his hand on his sword hilt. The Queen stood quietly next to him with Ser Lancel Lannister on her left. The trio stood at the head of a large procession that had come down to the docks to welcome the Dornishmen. While many girls in the crowd probably hoped to catch the eye of a good looking man of Dorne the only thing Gendry was hoping on was they had brought their famous spiced wines with them.

The first and largest ship sailed forward and soon was docked right up against the pier. Lines were thrown and ropes were tied. Daenerys drew in a breath of nervousness. Gendry chuckled to himself. The Queen was rarely this discomforted among others and to see her twitching gently under the stressed was a rare sight.

Gendry leaned over and whispered to her, "Relax your majesty. They are your allies. I'd be much worried if it was the Braavosi we were dealing with."

"Shut up Gendry! Here they come!" she hissed back. That just made Gendry chuckle again.

First one down the gangplank were the Sand Snakes. Each of the girls were well armed and bore the Sunspear of the Martells. After all, they were now officially the bodyguards of the Martells. Obara was first and stared coldly at the welcome party before she stepped aside to reveal two more coming down the gangplank. Hand in hand walked Trystane Martell and his wife, the beautiful Myrcella Baratheon Martell. Her golden hair seemed to be gold in the bright sunlight and all grew quiet as she stepped forth.

She was radiant. Some of the older inhabitants of the Keep would swear she was the perfect image of her mother. But unlike Cersei, Myrcella's face was not cold but warm and inviting. A gentle and pure smile crossed her face as she blushed at the silence of the crowd. Gendry had to admit that her beauty could not be surpassed mayhaps to him by a certain Stark girl...

She and her husband both approached the Queen. Trystane bowed low and Myrcella curtsied politely. The Queen, always informal, shook her head and wrapped them both in a strong hug. Trystane was apprehensive but Myrcella just giggled and hugged Daenerys just as tightly.

"Welcome," the Queen said in a friendly voice, "to King's Landing Prince and Princess Martell. Or I should at least say welcome back for the Princess..."

Myrcella blushed, "It was never truly my home. Not as long as Trystane stayed in Dorne..."

Her Prince blushed even a brighter red and squeezed her hand. Originally, Myrcella had been sent to Dorne as a peace offering between the Lannisters and Martells but she found love in Trystane nonetheless. However there was one flaw in her. The scar that ran across her face, although well healed, could still be seen. Gendry realized why she was blushing. She thought everyone had noticed the scar!

As the elderly Prince Doran made his way down the plank, Myrcella and Trystane moved next to Gendry. The knight smiled at Myrcella and whispered, "You look lovely mi'lady." She gave him a shy smile and just nodded.

* * *

"What's going on up there?" Syrio hissed up at his sister. Turns out the place Jeyne had picked out wasn't as good of a spot to watch the docks at all. The two had played knight, footman, archer. And as always, archer shot knight making Syrio have to be the one to hold her on his shoulders, which were now aching.

"I don't know! Father just whispered something to the blonde! Now stop moving!" she hissed back.

"Don't just call her blonde! That's princess Myrcella!" he shot back. While his sister didn't give a rat's ass about titles, he was always polite and courteous, calling higher-ups by their rightful titles.

Jeyne just rolled her eyes, "Oh piss off, honestly I don't fucking care. Now stop moving or I'll kick you in the shins when I get down!"

All Syrio could do at that threat was mumble, "Well you could've picked a better spot..."

Jeyne looked out over the crowd and saw several others get off the ship. There was the old man and the rather beautiful woman behind him and a couple of more guards. The old man was talking with the Queen while their dad and Ser Lancel looked on. All of a sudden she saw a smile break across the blond- Princess Myrcella's, she corrected herself, face. The woman ran towards the crowd and bent down. When she came back she was squeezing and twirling the Hand of the Queen in her arms. That caused Jeyne to chuckle to herself.

Syrio frowned. If Jeyne was laughing at something he knew he was missing out. "Get down!" he whined, "You've had your turn and now its mine!"

"No! I won so I stay up here as long as I want!" she retorted.

Syrio sighed. Enough was enough. With a quick movement he started to put her down. Obviously she hated this and started writhing on his shoulders. All the movement caught him off balance and soon the twins toppled over each other, down to the ground. Syrio fell in a nearby haystack while Jeyne landed face first in a pile of horse shit.

Syrio's eyes got wide as his sister slowly lifted her face from the stinking substance. Without a word she brushed it off her face and out of her black hair. Then she turned her terrible gaze on her brother. He swallowed nervously. Slowly she started walking towards him but soon started getting faster. Syrio jumped to his feet and darted down a nearby alley.

"You are so fucking dead, Syrio! Prepare to meet The Seven!" she yelled after him as she followed in pursuit.

Left, right, left, left right. Down the narrow alleys they ran, neither one knowing where they are going. Eventually they hit a wall. Syrio turned around, gasping for breath as Jeyne caught him in a headlock and flipped him. He landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him for a little bit. The two both panted and sat down, catching their breath. Eventually Syrio broke the silence.

"Sorry sis, but it WAS my turn," he smirked.

She just smiled and shook her head, "Shut the fuck up Syrio. Hell do you... do you know where we are?"

Syrio just shrugged, "Fleabottom I think..."

Jeyne nodded, "Well lets get back to the Keep before dad finds out we snuck out."

As the two turned to leave they found their way blocked by three large men. One had dark skin and keen looking eyes. Another was pale and had a tooth that stuck out of his mouth like a tusk. The leader and biggest one had a scruffy beard and malicious grin.

"Well well well, what have we here?" the dark skinned man asked.

"I don't know but I like the look of the black haired one..." the leader growled.

Syrio and Jeyne both knew what he meant. Rape was not uncommon for unprotected girls who wandered into Fleabottom. As if by instinct, Syrio stepped in the way, "You stay away from my sister you... ruffians!"

The men laughed. Syrio was a scrawny bookish lad with no sense when it came to fighting. He liked hearing about wars then he did actually being in them. In one step the pale man grabbed Syrio and pinned him up against the wall. Syrio coughed and tried to catch his breath, to little avail. He struggled to stay conscience but felt his eyes start to close. The last thing he heard was Jeyne, screaming for help as the leader descended on her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry for the cliffhanger but ya gotta do what ya gotta do. And as always, review with suggestions or just comments or praise for my genius, I'm not picky. :)**


	6. Stories of a Far Off Land

The man descended quickly on her, grabbing and tearing at her clothing. Jeyne's first thought was to scream out but that was put to an end when he clasped a hand over her mouth. Her muted screams sounded more like quiet grunts as his other hand moved around, groping and kneading into her. His smell was terrible and noxious as he commenced his rape.

As he kissed her sloppily on the cheek she could only look in horror as her brother lay on the ground, a gash in his head causing blood to pool beneath him. She vowed not to look and she shut her eyes. Hopefully these bastards would just rape her and leave. She prayed that, that would be all they did.

All of a sudden she heard the sharp sound of a blade being drawn. She opened her eyes just to see the pale skinned man have a knife drawn across his neck. He gurgled a bit, blood flowing freely from his mouth. The shrouded figure behind him then flipped towards the dark skinned man. Before the other man could even lift a finger, the knife of the attacker plunged into the man's chest causing a spurt of blood to come out of him.

The rapist turned and pulled out a knife is own. "Oye! You stand back now or I'll run ya through!" the large man threatened. Jeyne could just see a slight smile of amusement on the attacker's face before they started charging the bearded man. This caught the large fellow off his guard but not for long as soon he was charging the attacker as well.

As the two came together they both swiped their knives at each other, then both stopped a few feet away. All was silent but in a few seconds the bigger man dropped to the floor, his intestines coming out of a hole in his stomach.

Jeyne cowered away from the cloaked figure. Who was this? Was he just another rapist who wanted her for himself? Or perhaps something more sinister. She had heard those stories of men who killed because it felt good. Was this one of those? She silently prayed to the Seven as he slowly walked towards her. But her fear relaxed as her savior took off his hood revealing a head of dusty blonde hair. Red eyes stared at her and a kind smile broke over his face. It was Lion, from before in the Godswood!

He knelt down, taking her hand in his, "Are you alright Jeyne?"

"F-Fine," she stammered, "J-Just f-fine."

He nodded and hurried over to her brother. Syrio was still bleeding from his head hitting the wall. Lion quickly tore off a piece of his tunic and began to wrap it around the boy's head. This allowed Jeyne to see the boy was not muscular like her father but rather skinny with lean muscles clinging to his bones. For some reason she liked it when his red eyes fell on her...

Once Syrio had been wrapped up, the older boy picked him up gently and nodded towards Jeyne, "He needs help from a Maester to fully recover. Let's get him back to the Keep."

Without a word he started to walk briskly down the road. Jeyne quickly redid her tunic that the rapist had undone and fell in behind him. As they walked down the roads they noticed the sun was beginning to set. Jeyne looked over at her brother. He was unconscious but his breathing was normal once more. But now that they were saved, Jeyne wanted some answers.

"Who are you people who keep following us?" she asked.

He seemed not to hear her. "Who are you!?" she demanded once more.

All the boy did was chuckle but eventually he did answer, "We are merely here because a friend of Red's wanted you and your father looked after."

"But who are you? You seem deadly with a knife and I didn't know you existed until yesterday!"

The boy gave a thoughtful glance to her and nodded, "My companions and I are what you call Faceless Men."

Jeyne gave a small gasp. Supposedly the Faceless Men were the deadliest assassins in all of the world and for some reason her father held special resentment towards them than anyone else she knew. "Faceless Men..." she repeated to herself.

"Aye," he replied, "Faceless, all three of us. Though I have just arrived in Westeros myself. I like it and don't like it at the same time. It's a beautiful land to be sure but too many lords and too many kings. Too many titles all together."

Jeyne chuckled, "True enough. So you are from Braavos then?"

He just shook his head, "Nay. I was born and raised for several years in the far east but I did live in Braavos for a number of years."

"What's it like?" she heard her blurt out before she could stop herself. She was just too damn curious!

Lion looked ahead and closed his eyes several times as if to imagine it. "Its big but not like King's Landing. King's Landing is big because it spreads out. Braavos just tends to build levels on itself. There are the deep canals at the bottom and the taverns and whorehouses above those. The regular living districts above that and the shops and inns above those. It seems the farther you are from the sun light in Braavos, the darker the hearts of men are. Lucky for me the House of Black and White lies in the center of the city on a pretty island it shares with the Temple of my Father God."

Jeyne scrunched her nose, "Father God?"

"R'hllor, the Lord of Light, same as the Many-Faced God but by a different name."

The girl just seemed to gape at him, "So... you are a Red Priest?"

Lion shook his head and laughed, "Originally I would be if I had remained in Asshai...

"Asshai!?" Jeyne interrupted, "You are from Asshai! By the Seven you HAVE traveled!"

A smile moved across his face, "Aye, I am from Asshai. You must have noticed I have red eyes yes?"

Jeyne merely nodded and he continued, "My mother was not married and she had blue eyes. It is said that R'hllor had favor on her and lay with her, bringing me forth. I would have joined a temple in Asshai called the Sons' Temple when I became ten. But when I turned six I met No One."

"No One? So how did you get to Braavos?"

"Hehe, no no you don't understand. No One is what she called herself. She was a Faceless Men working for the leaders of Asshai to stop a mad priest who planned to release the shadows near our city."

Jeyne raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a stupid name. What was she like?"

Lion shrugged, "She was grim and rarely smiled. She had short brown hair and grey eyes like yours. She wielded a pointed sword she called Needle. But she had a strange thing she did every night. She would chant people's names over and over to herself before she went to bed."

The girl frowned, "She sounds like a nutter. Best you left her."

Lion shook his head, "She was odd but not malicious. She went where no one else dared to go. They said she lived for several weeks out in the Shadow battling its horrors day and night. I helped her several times and saved her life once. She offered for me to come with her and Red who had been traveling together. I accepted. I wanted as far from the Shadow as possible after the things I saw come out from it."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that should not be spoken in the waning of the day or even at the sun's rising. Things that chill the blood and set the mind to racing..." he said before going silent.

They continued that way for sometime but within a few minutes the gates of the Red Keep were in sight. He lifted Syrio from his arms and draped his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Now go," he said, "I will see you around but I cannot be seen. Tell the guards of your injured brother and get him some help. Farewell Jeyne Waters. We will meet again." And with that he was gone...

* * *

**Who is Lion? Why is Jeyne fascinated by him that the mysterious No One? Will Syrio be alright? Tune in next time for all the juicy details! Same Fanfic Url same fanfic author!**

**Thanks all for reading and as always, review, favorite, and follow! Reviews let me know what you think and help create a better writer. Thanks!**


	7. A Ship From Braavos

The boat rocked back and forth across the stormy sea. The clouds had rolled in that evening and by nightfall the rain had been pelting the ship without mercy. Lightening lit up the sky in streaks of white. Its thunder roared almost as hard as the crash of the waves. The flag of Braavos flapped relentlessly in the wind as the sailors of the ship moved frantically to keep the vessel afloat. They were only a day or so away from King's Landing but this storm might be the end for them.

But as the men above deck feared for their lives, a solitary traveler slept, unworried, by the raging storm topside. The hammock she occupied swung back and forth but No One didn't care. She had slept through worse storms before. She was young, no more than five and twenty yet when people looked into those storm grey eyes they saw things which even the oldest had never seen. Those eyes saw many things and imprinted them in her mind. A headless father, a dead butcher's boy, a man who delighted in others pain, a ruined castle, a mountain of a man, a dead man brought to life, a dead friend of the Night's Watch, to name a few. And more recently she had seen worse. But it did not phase her. Death was everything. It was the way of the world. And the only thing she could do was stare it in the face and reply, "Not today".

Her short brown hair fell on the hammock as she inhaled softly. She was small in build but the look of a woman had been with her for several years now and she had not regretted it. Men were easy to seduce. And that meant easier to stab in the middle of the night. But she now bore something she had not had when last she visited her home of Westeros.

A single jagged scar fell from the top of her forehead, across her left eye, and down to her jaw line. It had healed and did very little to impact her looks but every day it burned with the knowledge that the man responsible for this was still alive. That he still drew breath made it feel as if were on fire and more humiliating than the scars of the Hound.

Below her hammock slept a great beast. Almost as big as a horse it slept too. Its lids hiding its glowing yellow eyes that could pierce the night. Her guttural growl of a snore filled the room on the ship and she shifted in her grey coat of fur. The warrior queen of beasts slept just as easily in storms as did her master.

For No One was dreaming the dream she had seen every night for almost five years now. And it reminded her of what she gave up to forge her own path...

* * *

**No One's dream began as it always did. She was kneeling on a dock of Asshai with a man's knife on her throat. But not just any man, no, this was a Sorrowful Man. He was her equal in killing and right now, she was at his mercy. Next to her, in a similar position, knelt her friend. She had known him since she was little and he had helped her whenever he could. His red hair met his shoulder on one side while on the other, white cascaded down the side of his face. A knife was also at his throat.  
**

**They were surrounded by Sorrowful Men, each with a look of sadness on their faces. _Fuck them_ thought No One _Fuck them and their regret. If they were real assassins they'd learn to live with it like I have._**

**But the hate she bore for them was nothing compared to the man who paced in front of her. His short white hair cropped close to his skull, almost giving him the appearance of being bald. His skin was a pasty white like that of a dead man and blood red eyes stared at her with contempt. He stroked his long and thin mustache that hung down from his lip with great thought.**

**"What to do with you two..." he pondered, his voice cold and harsh like flint on glass. "You have cost me everything!" he struck No One across the face, making her cheek red.**

**No One just spit to the side and looked him straight in the eye. She then repeated the phrase that had stuck with everyone of her enemies, "Burn... in... hell..."**

**The Pasty Man gave a cruel smile, "Fight in you even in the face of death..."**

**"Death has no face," she retorted, "And if it did... then every time I laughed at the mirror, I would be mocking death itself."**

**This time the Pasty Man just laughed. It was cold and humorous like that of a man who dies in irony. He bent low and grabbed her face with his thumb and index finger. "You think I will let all of this go hmm? You deprive me of my chance at power and glory. You kill my followers. And you even had the audacity to slay my wife!?"**

**"Your wife was insane," she sneered, "Not as much as you but still fucking mad. She sacrificed children. Where I come from, it doesn't get much crazier than that..."**

**The Pasty Man said nothing for a few seconds before a cruel smile fell on his deathly pale lips, "I certainly do know where you hail from, Arya of House Stark, and I know you also have things dear to you. And I promise you, I will eliminate those just as you did to me. So I have two things for you two remember me by. One," he drew out his knife and without a word he scraped it over her face.**

**The pain was intense and burning but she would not scream. She would not give him that pleasure. Pain was life. She was used to it by now. When her thoughts came back from the recesses of her mind, his blade was just leaving her jaw.**

**"And two," he nodded to the assassin by No One's friend. The man nodded and thrust his blade into her friend's back causing him to inhale sharply in pain.**

**"Jaqen!" she yelled as he fell forward, every one of his breaths eliciting a grunt of bitterness and pain.**

**The Pasty Man nodded to the others. The man behind No One kicked her forward and boarded the nearby boat. Once more the Pasty Man knelt before her, his putrid breath, rolling over her face, "Remember Arya Stark, I know who you love. And I won't stop until you have lost everything I have..." And with that he got up and boarded the ship. **

**As it sailed away into the setting sun in the west, No One ran to Jaqen's side. His breathing was short and blood flowed freely from him. She could barely hear him gasp his last words, "A girl must protect what she holds dear. A girl must... must not lose... her... self...**

* * *

She woke suddenly to lightening all around her and the loud sound of thunder and waves and in her mind this was her death. It was loud and tumultuous and had caught her by surprise like she assumed her real death would catch her. And for a moment, she was Arya Stark. Her eyes held fear and she gave a gasp. But the thing of Arya that showed the most was what her eyes searched for. She needed comfort and for that she looked for any sign of his deep blue eyes or his raven black hair. She listened for the ring of an anvil and she felt for his muscled arm to grasp. But when she found him not, Arya Stark retreated deeper in herself and No One took up her face.

All of a sudden a large snout was in her lap and bright yellow eyes stared her down with worry. No One gave a slight smile and patted it, "I'm fine Nymeria. Sleep. Dawn is still a ways off..."

The direwolf obeyed and lay her head back on the deck. But as No One settled into her hammock again she couldn't sleep. She was thinking of Him. Her mind brought images of sweat on his muscles as he hammered metal in the hot forge. She remembered his smile and his laugh. She remembered her stupid bull-headed boy. She always would. But she would not go back to him. Too dangerous and he would probably make her stay. And then she thought of the infants she had left behind with their father when she ran. She told herself it was best they didn't have a killer for a mother but that didn't cease the ache of guilt deep inside her.

She thought back to how she had labored day and night to bring forth her first child, a son. He had the Stark hair and his father's eyes. She had named him Syrio and secretly hoped one day he would become as fine of water dancer as her teacher had been. Then had come her daughter, grey-eyed and black hair. She let her Bull name the child. He chose Jeyne for his friend who now ran the Crossroads Inn. She reminded her of herself, ornery no matter what when she came out of the womb.

And then that night she had left. She had a contract in Lys that needed fulfilling. Gendry had tried to persuade but... they ended up just fighting. That was nine years ago. And now... now she dared return. But she had to. For their sakes.

As her eyes began to close she mumbled out the List, "Ser Cevis, Tia of Volantis, Roose Bolton, Ramsay Bolton, Theon Greyjoy, the... the Dark Priest..." And with that her lids fell and she slept.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Just wanted to give you an Arya point of view for this one. Teaser that I am. Stay tuned for more fanfic. Same fanfic URL same fanfic author!**

**Reviews are welcome and enjoyed thoroughly :)**


	8. A Night of Recovery and Arrival

Syrio opened his eyes gently. Soft morning sunlight was shining through a window somewhere. He made an attempt to sit up but felt a throbbing pain tear through his head when he got up. Thinking it best, he lay back down on the soft pillow. He looked around the room. It was quiet and he noticed that the bed he was in was right under an open window. The light of the morning sun cast itself through and enveloped the room in a soft golden glow. The light made the dust over his head, sparkle and gleam as if they were quick moving stars in a golden night.

There was a small table to his left with a jar of water and a plate of bread. There was also a ripe, crisp apple waiting next to it, reflecting the light off its shiny red skin. Assorted bandages and wrappings lay strewn on another table next to that and a book with the title _How to Bind the Wounds of the Head (And How Not to Do It)._

When he turned to his right he saw the sleeping form of his father in a chair. Gendry's head hung over his chest and he was snoring softly as a little dribble fell onto his tunic. His black-as-night hair covered his eyes while his head hung to the side. Next to him was his sword and a table with a mostly eaten meat pie on it. Syrio noticed two more empty pie tins littered the nearby floor as well.

Just then, Grand Maester Gormon walked in. When the old man noticed the boy was awake he smiled softly, "Ah! Welcome back to the land of the living Syrio!"

Gendry's eyes snapped open and he swiftly grabbed his sword, pointing it at Gormon who flinched. But when he saw who it was, Gendry sheathed his weapon. He turned and looked down at his son, blue eyes meeting blue. Gendry gave a big smile and hugged his son tightly. "Syrio," he softly said, "I was so worried. Gormon said you might have suffered a major concussion but no. No, thank the Seven you are ok... I will thank any god who would claim that you have lived..."

Syrio smiled and hugged his father back. He sighed as he inhaled the comforting scent of his father, the mixed smell of leather, smoke, and hard work. "I'm fine dad. I'm fine. Did-Did you stay here all night?"

Maester Gormon just nodded, "He's been at your side since your sister dragged you into the Keep herself. Baker Hot Pie insisted he get some rest but the only comfort he would take was the pies he was brought. Your father loves you quite a lot little one. I hope you know that."

Syrio just hugged his father tight, "I know he does."

Gendry just smiled and hugged his son once more. He had been scared to lose his son. And one of the reasons was that if he lost him... he lost a bit of Arya to remember her by...

* * *

The feast later that day was supposed to celebrate the arrival of the Martells but it ended up turning into a celebration for the recovery of Syrio. Daenerys let him sit up by her and Aerys along with her nephew, Aegon VI Targaryen. Aegon was a handsome young man only a few years younger then Gendry. But Jeyne could tell the two did not like each other. Whenever their eyes met their faces would always turn into sneers. Jeyne had onced asked Aerys why they hated each other so much but Daenerys stopped him from saying anything, which made Jeyne very suspicous.

So while Syrio sat with the Targaryens, Jeyne decided to keep her father company. He had been furious when she had told him to story of what happened to Syrio but he had softened at the fact that they were alright. So now they were sitting at the end of one of the long tables with Hot Pie on the other side, telling another one of his stupid jokes. The ones that made Jeyne roll her eyes and her father chuckle.

As they were moving onto the soup, Jeyne caught a slender form sit next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw golden hair sweep down on the guest's shoulders. Quickly Hot Pie stood up and gave a slight bow and her father gave a chaste nod. Jeyne turned to see that it was none other than Princess Myrcella!

"May I sit here?" she asked in a kind and gentle voice.

Gendry smiled, "Of course mi'lady. You are always welcome at our table."

Jeyne was speechless. Why would the radiant Princess Myrcella want to sit next to the servants? She should be sitting with the other Martells at the head table.

Myrcella seemed to see this in her confused face, "Oh don't worry, my husband won't miss me for this long. Besides, I enjoy catching up with old friends."

Hot Pie raised a mug with a jovial grin on his face, "I'll drink to that!"

This caused Jeyne to raise her eyebrows, "You know dad and uncle Hot Pie?"

Myrcella laughed. It was like the gentle ringing of bells and it sounded nice. "Yes," she said, "Yes I met Hot Pie just before the Battle of the Vale and then I helped tend to your father's wounds after it. Not the best way to meet each other but we all made the best of it."

Hot Pie gave a nice smile while Gendry fell silent at the mention of the Vale. Jeyne had heard the tales of it. How Lord Petyr Baelish of the Vale called for all his bannermen to invade the Riverlands. She heard how King Bran came charging down on his direwolf and personally slew the lord leading the attack and how the dragon Drogon burned the Eyrie. But her father had never spoken about the battle before. She gave him a questioning look which he met with a look that only said 'Not now'.

Myrcella continued talking on about how life was going on in Dorne. She talked about the recent vintage of wine they had made and some newly born lords and ladies. But soon a small figure sat up at the table. Tyrion Lannister was grinning, a new glass of wine in his hand.

"Well," he chuckled, "What are you youngsters talking about?"

Myrcella smiled and told him everything she had told the others. He snorted.

"That isn't conversation! That's working for me! Now boys let me tell you about this one night I spent with a girl down in Highgarden during my visit-"

"Ahem!" Gendry grunted and nudged his head at Jeyne who was listening intently. Tyrion's eyes widened and he just took a big swig of wine.

Jeyne was still curious, "Well? What did happen with the girl from Highgarden?"

"Umm," Tyrion stumbled for words, "She uhh baked a very delicious... erm cake! Yes yes she made a lovely cake and I ate it and it was scrumptious..." He then smirked, "So much so that I ate it all night long..."

Myrcella squealed with a smile on her face as she hit Tyrion on the shoulder, "Uncle!"

The Hand of the King chuckled, "Hey, old habits die hard..."

While the adults laughed, Jeyne just smiled. She didn't know what was funny but she liked it when she actually got to see her father smile. He was so grim all the time that she wondered if he had ever been happy. But he was now, so she was content.

* * *

A solitary cloaked figure waited at the docks of King's Landing as the Braavosi cargo ship drew up beside it and secured its lines. The figure waited for all the cargo to be unloaded until a large direwolf appeared at the top of the gangplank. It ran and knocked her down on the pier with a growl. Both its paws on her shoulders and its snout in her face. But soon it was licking her cheek happily as the figure's red hair sprawled out under her. Red laughed as she petted the direwolf on its snout.

"Nymeria, come!" came a commanding voice and the direwolf got off Red and ran to the other cloaked stranger, just getting off the ship. She drew back her hood revealing her scar and deep grey eyes and short brown hair. They looked each other over quietly before No One broke the silence.

"You've gotten fat!" she said seriously. The two stared each other down before breaking into laughter and embracing.

"A woman has been waiting for a friend for a long time now!" Red exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Winssla. Ran into some trouble in Myr but it sorted itself out." No One smiled back.

Winssla reminded No One so much of her father, Jaqen. The two shared the same red hair and speech patterns. Each was funny in their own way. And they stuck by No One no matter what. No One looked around, "Where are the others?"

The woman before her pointed into the city, "A woman and her colleagues have found a quiet tavern to act as a base of sorts."

No One nodded and Winnsla led the way into the city. After a few minutes of walking they came to a dingy looking building with a sign out front with the words 'The Wounded Warrior' written on it though it looked more like they had been scraped on. Under it was the image of a knight with a spear running through him.

The common room was generally empty when the two women walked in. The only other ones in the room were two hooded figures sitting at a fireplace. When No One walked in, the shorter of the two looked up and then dashed across the room towards No One. The momentum pulled back his hood revealing his dusty blonde hair and soft red eyes. He quickly hugged tight to No One like a son would to his mother, because that is what she was to him. She was the mother who ended up coming to save him from Asshai.

"No One!" he said softly as he held onto her, "I'm glad you are back..."

The woman laughed and hugged him back, "As am I Lanks. As am I..."

The two shared the happy embrace as the other hooded figure approached them in silence and pulled back her hood, revealing her stark black hair. No One looked up and glared at the newcomer.

"Hello... Ytzin..." she said through gritted teeth.

The black haired woman gave an amused smile, "Indeed it is a pleasure to see you again, No One, indeed indeed."

There was a tense silence before No One began walking out the door again. Winnsla looked at her, "Going so soon?"

"I'll be back," No One replied. And quick as could be she scaled up a nearby wall and onto a roof. She headed towards the Red Keep as she jumped and climbed through the night air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are enjoyed and always read so do some of that! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	9. Bedtime Stories

After the feast, Gendry and his children made their way back to their rooms. Syrio looked tired and worn. After all he had just woken this morning. Gently, Gendry carried him as he nuzzled himself into his father's chest. Jeyne wasn't tired though as she hopped along next to her father. Eventually they got to the kids' room. Gendry undressed Syrio into his smallclothes and tucked him in with a kiss on the forehead. Silently he blew out the candle by his son's bed. But when he turned around, Jeyne had changed but didn't look tired at all.

Before Gendry could kiss her good night she stopped him, "I'm not tired yet, dad."

"Not tired yet?" Gendry lifted an eyebrow, "Well when will mi'lady be tired so that I can go to sleep hmm?"

Jeyne shook her head, "I want you to tell me a story first!"

Gendry sighed as he pulled a chair over and sat down. "Well," he sighed, "What story do you want to hear? How about the Battle of the Blackwater? Or maybe the story of the Queen's first husband, Drogo? Or maybe the ancient tale of the Storm Kings of old?"

His daughter shook her head, "No, I want a new one!"

Gendry scratched his stubbly chin thoughtfully, "A new story huh? Ok... Have you heard the story of the Bull and the She-wolf?"

Jeyne shook her head and her wide and attentive eyes showed she wanted to hear it. Gendry gave a small smile and began, "Once upon a time, on a big farm, there lived a big black bull. He was big and strong and to the heifers he was also rather handsome. But not many cared as he wasn't very important. All he did was pull the plow for the farmer. He liked his job. It was easy and sometimes he could create some lovely rows with it..." As he spoke, Jeyne looked at the shadows the dim candle light made on the walls. Her father's form seemed to take that of the large, strong bull, and the other shadows looked liked trees. The shadows continued their play.

Gendry continued, "But one day, the farmer decided to get a new bull as the old one had gotten too stubborn. So the Bull set out with his friend, a fat little pig." She felt a shadow took the form of a short, squat and very fat pig. That caused her to smile.

Jeyne giggled, "That sounds like Hot Pie!"

Gendry gave a small smile, "Aye child... that it does..."

"Anyway, while they were in the woods they came upon a She-wolf. She was young but still deadly for those who would try to harm her. You see, she was running from a hunter who had killed her father and stolen her sister. She was alone, frightened, but determined to live. She made friends with the Bull and Pig and the trio decided to go north to the She-wolf's home. On the way, the Bull and She-wolf became good friends. They would fight and call each other names but all in good fun. Eventually the Pig decided to leave them for a pigsty they passed on the way. But the Bull decided to stay with the She-wolf. She needed a friend. Eventually they came across a group of men who were going around, righting the wrongs caused by thieves and evil lords." Jeyne swore that she was now seeing the shadow of an elegant wolf along with those of brave warriors.

"Like the Brotherhood Without Banners!" exclaimed Jeyne.

Once more, Gendry smiled gently and continued, "While they were their, the Bull decided that he would help these men and be worthy to be friends with the wolf."

"Why did he think that?" Jeyne inquired, her eyebrows raised in speculation.

Gendry gave a sad look and sighed, "He was a very stupid Bull. He believed whatever people told him was custom. You see he was a bastard bull and she was a noble wolf of the North, destined for great things. The Bull felt he would have to prove himself worthy to be with the She-wolf."

Jeyne sighed, "That's not how friendship works! He really was stupid."

"Yes," Gendry sighed as he looked out the window at the night sky, "Yes he was..."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever before Gendry continued, "So the Bull decided to stay. But the She-wolf wanted to leave, and she also wanted to bring the Bull with her. But he could not leave until he proved himself. She left but in reality... the Bull left her..."

The sad sentence hung in the air and Jeyne swore her father was sniffing. But soon he continued in his regular, unwavering voice. "The Bull finally realized his mistake, but it was too late. You see, the She-wolf had been captured by a mean old Hound-dog."

Jeyne interrupted yet again, "Like the one in the Hound and Little Bird? I love that story!"

Gendry gave a short nod, "Aye, its the same Hound. But back then he was still bitter and didn't have the Little Bird to chirp kindness into his heart. Anyway, she had escaped the Hound and had swam across the sea to a land where there lived deadly animals. They taught her how to kill and how to survive. But while she did that, the Bull thought she had died when her home was destroyed by evil men. He decided to go looking for her. But while he was looking for her in the desert, he came across a dragon!"

Jeyne gasped and held her breath, just waiting to hear what came next.

"The Bull was scared out of his wits when he met her, but she turned out to be a kind and friendly dragon. She just wanted her home back. The Bull decided to help her, so the two set out to reclaim the Dragon's lost home. When they finally took it back, the She-wolf had appeared. To kill the Dragon!"

"No!" Jeyne exclaimed, "Why would she want to kill the nice Dragon!?"

"Because Jeyne, sometimes, people lose themselves when they lose so much. The She-wolf felt she had lost so much that she decided to start a new life. She would forget who she was and become someone else. But when she was about to kill the Dragon, the Bull stopped her. The two had a terrible duel! The wolf would bite his leg and he would pierce her with his horns. But soon he had her pinned. She struggled but he did not kill her. He talked to her. He made her remember. And she did. Kind of. She cried and hugged the Bull. The two were together again. She did not try to kill the Dragon again and they lived together for sometime. But then one day she left."

"What do you mean she left?" a quiet voice came from the other side of the room. Gendry turned to see his son's tired eyes, still straining to stay open for the story.

Gendry sighed, "The Bull never knew. She said she just had to go. But she did leave him something. She gave him her two wolf pups who were so much like her that he loved them just as much as he loved her. He would take care of them while she was gone."

"Did she ever come back?" Jeyne asked.

"No, not yet," Gendry replied.

Syrio shook his head, "That can't be the end! The end has to happen when the She-wolf comes back to be with them! Otherwise it's not a happy ending!"

Gendry just shook his head, small tears forming in his eyes but his voice didn't change, "I'm sorry son, but not all stories have a happy ending... Now you two should go to sleep..."

As the two children settled into their beds. Jeyne mumbled from under the covers, "That was a bade ending..."

Gendry sighed, "Maybe that wasn't the ending. I suppose the story is still going on."

Jeyne yawned, "I hope the She-wolf comes back then..."

Gendry gave a smile and brushed his daughters black hair from her face so he could kiss her forehead gently, "So do I Jeyne... So do I..."

The big man blew out the candle leaving the only source of light to be the torch out in the hall and the pale moonlight that flowed into the room from the window. As Gendry was about to close the door he heard Jeyne ask him, "Is this a true story dad?"

Gendry smiled gently and nodded, "Yes mi'lady, it is."

"How true?" she insisted.

Her father sighed as he searched for the right words, "It's as true as the waves that crash on the rocks below. It's as true as the ring that metal gives in the forge. It's as true as the sky is blue and the grass is green. It's as true as my love for you and your brother."

Jeyne smiled, "I thought so... night dad..."

Gendry gave another sad smile as he whispered, "Good night... mi'lady..." as he shut the door gently.

* * *

No One sat on the ledge just below the children's window. The father's story had struck her and now all she could do was sit and hold back her tears. A lump had built in her throat and there was nothing she wanted more then to cry and run into his arms. To huddle into him. To be part of the story telling with his- with _their_ children. But no, no those were the dreams and wishes of a little girl. Not No One. Never No One.

But after an hour or so of listening to the true sound of the waves on the rocks, she slunk into the room. It was dark but she made out the resting and peaceful forms of her children. She snuck over to her daughter first and kissed her gently on the forehead before giving a quiet whisper. "Jeyne, dear Jeyne, you will become a brave and honorable warrior. You will find a man who loves you and respects your power. You will stay close to him and love him no matter what. And you will never leave him for anything... I love you my sweet little Water Dancer..."

She then moved deftly over to Syrio, landing another soft kiss on his forehead. She then whispered to him, "Syrio, smart little Syrio. I don't want you to go to war like your sister. I want you to be a book keeper or a scribe. I know you like to read. Winssla told me... I want you to settle down with a loving wife and have darling children. And I want you to teach them the simple joys in life. I know your father and I never really got around to it but... but you are smart to see them yourself... I love you my young Prince..."

And with that she slunk back to the window, without a sound. Before she jumped out she gave a smile to each one. Perhaps she would tell this to them when they were awake some other time... but she had other business to attend to first. Quietly she made her way towards the forge and soon she could see the red firelight leaving the windows and the sound of the anvil and hammer. She saw his muscled build raise the hammer again and again, each blow causing a low grunt from him. She took a deep breath and made her silent way towards the forge. The She-wolf had come to visit her Bull...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are a welcome and lovely sight and I love hearing from all you great people :) Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	10. Reunion

**Hey everyone! Sorry this one took so long and sorry if it is sub-par. I didn't really know how to type this one out so I just did my best. Don't hate me :P**

* * *

"Gendry..."

His hammer stopped in mid-swing as the quiet, quivering voice whispered through the forge. He knew that voice, but he had grown so used to it being used in a commanding tone that he didn't recognize it at first. It was the voice that he heard in his best dreams and worst nightmares. He heard it every time Jeyne spoke to him and every time he would hear Syrio read. It was a voice that could either make his heart stop or start racing. His seemed to do both at the same time.

Without a word he put down his hammer and put the sword he was working on to the side. But still he didn't turn to face the voice. He couldn't. He didn't know if he could take it. He didn't know what he would do if he saw the owner of the voice. So he just stared into the heart of the fire, so similar to how his heart was right now. After a moment of silence he was able to mumble out, "So... finally decided to care about me huh?"

He heard a sniff behind him and her weak voice seem to squeak out, "I always loved yo-"

"Don't" he interrupted angrily, "Don't say something you don't mean..."

Her voice seemed to grow bolder, "I DO mean it. And you know it! Bull-headed as you are you just can't fucking see it!"

"See it!?" he roared, staring coldly at the fire, the red flames contrasting his icy stare. "And pray tell what have you 'seen' of love? Because I know I have seen it. I saw it when I saw you, swelled with our children. I saw it when I first held little Jeyne, followed by Syrio! I saw it when Jeyne took her first bold steps out in the garden! I saw it when Syrio did it too a month or so later, unsteady but still determined! I saw it when Syrio uttered his first words and when Jeyne said hers! Do you know what their first words were!? Huh? Do you!?"

The sound of a whisper was heard behind him, "No..."

Gendry gave a cold dry laugh. It was not hearty like his real ones. This one was vain and raspy, like that of an old man facing an ironic death. "No?" his cold response floated in the harsh waters of the laughter, "No fucking shit. You left us. All I wanted was a family. I didn't want a fucking knighthood or be on the damn Queensguard! I didn't want to live in court! Seven Hells I didn't even want my children to grow up as friends of the heir to the fucking throne of Westeros! All I wanted was you at my side and the children in our arms! I wanted a small house next to a forge with a creek out back and an apple tree for the kids to climb in. I wanted a quiet life with no intrigue or politics to rule me. Just us. Just a family. The one thing in life I never fucking had. But no. No, you were too damn greedy to even give me that..."

"No!" he heard a small growl come from behind, "I didn't want to leave either damn it! But I had to! For the good of everything! If I didn't there would be stuff so horrible that you'd shit yourself just thinking of them, slinking towards Westeros as we speak!"

"Oh so it took you exactly nine years to destroy them?"

There was silence followed by a hollow, "It actually only took three..."

Gendry said nothing but the silence made his point across. She had been dilly-dallying, playing assassin while he was being a father. He had given up everything for his kids. And she... she never gave up HER dreams. The silence continued for what seemed like hours. Gendry had stopped looking in the fire and had seemed to find his anvil to be the most fascinating thing in the world. He had to or else he would be tempted to look at her. But a few minutes later he heard something that broke him.

"Gendry... please, please look at me..."

It wasn't a command like he had expected. It was a whimper. A final plea for his love. It sounded weak and sad. He couldn't stand to hear her speak in that voice. He wouldn't let her speak in that voice. Slowly, he turned toward her. And soon he beheld her angelic figure.

Her hair had grown out but was still kind of short. Her legs had become curved and well looking. He could see her arse had a bit of perk to it that made him groan inwards and rather tight in the pants. Her body had grown not just deadly but shapely as well. Her breasts, once barely visible now stood out proudly. But her face was the opposite of her body. While her body was bold and brash and sexy, at the moment her face was scrunched up in pain. He could see watery eyes looking at him from under her mop of brown hair. Her lips quivered and she sniffled a bit causing her nose to move back and forth in an almost adorable way. Arya Stark was a woman now, but to Gendry, she always had been.

They stared each other down, weak, sad grey eyes gazing into strong but now softened deep blue eyes. Slowly she stepped towards him but he did not move. She took another step, her eyes never leaving his. In a few seconds she was right in front of him. She was still short and only came up to his nose but her eyes still held a small gleam that took Gendry back to their first kiss with the Brotherhood.

Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it gently on his chest. She shuddered and he sucked in a breath. The touch of her bare hands on his bare, sweat-covered chest felt amazing to both of them. Gendry's heat comforted her as he seemed to steam himself under her touch. And to Gendry, her cool hand caused many an angry rage to freeze under her loving gaze.

"Y-You've gotten stronger since last we met... love..." she stammered.

Gendry nodded, "I labor in the forge every night, trying to forget you but... I could never do that. Never."

She drew closer to him and he felt her arms wrap around him. "I'm glad," was all she could whisper back.

Quickly, Gendry wrapped his strong arms around her and held the woman he loved, tight against him. He bent down and lips found lips in a passionate dance. Their tongues broke through and began to duel one another. Gendry began to grope her and Arya just moaned against him. They continued like this for half an hour before her hands began working off his pants. Just then his eyes grew large and he pushed himself away from her.

"No," he said, "Not now... not like this..."

Arya looked down with downcast eyes, "I-I understand if you don't want me anymore. After all I have been gone for nine years now and... if you've moved on-"

"No!" Gendry yelled, "No! I haven't moved on Arya! Damn it I DO want you, more than anything right now. But I can't and shouldn't. You appear after nine years and all I want to do is fuck you? No... no you have explaining to do first. I love you and want you but first I must know if you are willing to care for our children first."

"I do-"

"It's not going to be that easy Arya. I've had to take care of them for years now. I'll want you to do the same. You will stay away from them for the time being until I can explain to her Grace on why my assassin lover is back and get her to trust you. After all she doesn't like bringing you up ever since you almost ran her through with a sword. But after that... I will introduce you to the children. Only after they are comfortable with their mother will I make love to you. Not sex, love. Understand?"

His voice was strong and commanding and Arya could only nod slowly, the pain returning to her face. Soon she felt strong arms envelope her and Gendry spoke softly in her ear, "But this does not mean I love you any less. You are my life Arya, but I want you to know how much I've missed you and by helping me care for the children will make us more like... husband and wife..."

Arya's breath hitched at the final words but she said nothing. All she did was give him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading for the door. Before she left she turned and gave him a sad smile, "You haven't changed Gendry... and I thank the gods for that..." And with those words she vanished into the night once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are a welcome and happy sight for authors so share your opinions (and possibly on ways i could have improved this scene). Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	11. The Morning After

It was early morning when Gendry yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept a wink that night. Arya was on his mind and it was next to impossible to forget her. So when the bells of the Sept of Baelor rang out the sixth hour, he decided he had to clear his mind. He got up from his bed, feeling the cool air from the open window hit his bare chest. He sighed and made his way over to it. The smell of the sea hit him with another breeze of wind. Blackwater Bay was lapping gently at its shores as the ocean breezes blew quietly across it. Boats rocked like cradles in the harbor and all was quiet. The sky was a pale blue as dawn was a little ways off yet the eastern horizon was slowly growing red with the rising of the sun.

Gendry moved quietly to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh tunic and slipped it on. He strapped on his boots and tiptoed to his door. Opening it quietly, he stuck his head out. The hall was empty and he smiled. The last thing he needed was to be seen. He moved silently past the children's room and began to make his way towards the stables. But as he was moving through the throne room he heard a clear voice call out to him.

"Ser Waters, up early aren't we?"

Gendry turned around to see none other then Queen Daenerys sitting on the Iron Throne, peeling an orange. She was wearing her riding trousers and her hair was in a large ponytail. The sun shone through the window behind her and made her hair sparkle and gleam. She had a dubious look on her face as she popped an orange slice in her mouth.

"I uhh," Gendry stammered, "I was going to go out riding. Clear my mind..."

"And I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, Ser Waters..." she replied without looking up from her orange.

Gendry was nervous now. She only called him Ser Waters when she was displeased with him. He swallowed gently and spoke up a little, "Your Grace... is something troubling you?"

"Damn straight something is troubling me!" she said almost exactly after Gendry had spoke. "I want to know why Arya Stark was in the bounds of the Red Keep. Is she here to kill me again? Or perhaps my brother? My son? Or a small council member?"

Gendry stammered, "I-I don't know what you mean Your Grace..."

"Seven Hells Gendry you know what I mean! Lord Varys informed me personally of this and you know he never lies to me!"

Gendry sighed, "She isn't here for anyone Your Grace. Just me..."

Daenerys scoffed, "With her she always wants something, greedy as she is. Your love and devotion are wasted on her. You know the chances that she will just run off again."

Gendry nodded, he certainly did know the chances. But he couldn't bring himself not to love Arya. Daenerys sighed when he said nothing. She got up daintily and moved with queenly grace towards him. She reached him and gentle put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you love her Gendry, and I know its hard. But you need to find a good mother for Jeyne and Syrio. They need one. I know I am a motherly figure to them but they need a real mother. And I don't see Arya settling down any time soon if ever. That is why I'm ordering you to find a wife within three moons."

Gendry's eyes grew wide as saucers. Wife? Three moons? The problem wouldn't be to find a girl. He often left behind a trail of swooning women wherever he went. The Bull-knight had turned into a household name to describe someone handsome and strong. But it would be hard to find someone who would love him and his kids. Not to mention someone like Arya would be nice. But what would happen if he didn't?

He recited his question out loud, "Your Grace, what if I don't find one by then?"

Daenerys sighed, "Then I pick one for you. I promise I'd try my best but you wouldn't show true love to her."

Gendry couldn't believe this. He shook his head, "With due respect Your Grace you can't do this. It's MY love life!"

The Queen scowled and shot back, "I'm not doing this for YOU! I'm doing this for Jeyne and Syrio. Having a grumpy father isn't enough for them and gods know I can't be their mother."

He just exhaled with almost obnoxious force before replying, "Fine. I'll find a wife. But give me four moons."

Daenerys nodded in agreement, "Very well, four moons."

Gendry bowed and started making his way to the stables when he heard Daenerys again. "Oh and Gendry, King Bran arrived in Rosby this morning... with a host of ten thousand men..."

The man's eyes widened, "Ten thousand!? Why so many?"

The Queen shrugged, "I haven't sent any riders out to them. So I am sending you to meet with King Bran on my behalf while I fly out to Dragonstone and see to the new dragon eggs Melisandre brought back from Asshai."

Gendry nodded once more but turned to see both Jeyne and Syrio standing at the entrance to the throne room, dressed for riding. Hot Pie stood next to them with a picnic basket which smelled of delicious food. Gendry turned to see Daenerys smile as she munched on the last bit of orange.

"I thought this would be a good bonding time for the three of you. Hot Pie has packed a breakfast and we expect to see you return tomorrow. I will see that Bran lets you stay the night."

The Lord Commander of the Queensguard sighed. _The Queen's will be done_ he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are a welcome and pleasant sight both praise and criticism. Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	12. Road to Rosby

Gendry hopped up on his warhorse, Tobho, while his children got on their little ponies. Jeyne had named her faithful little steed, Dany, in honor of the queen. While Syrio named his, Tilly, for reasons only he knew. Tobho was a nice chestnut colored steed, big and strong like its owner. Dany was white and a fast little thing, and Jeyne loved her deeply. And Tilly was a simple grey. She was not fast like Dany but took her time and kept a steady pace.

They started off at a trot towards the Iron Gate, but once out of the city they started a gallop. The went past farms and fields and through rows of trees. At times, Jeyne would feel the need arise in her and she would shoot of ahead and then gallop back. Gendry chuckled. Jeyne would have bursts of energy come on her like fits and she would do anything to rid herself of it. He remembered one day on the beach she just up and dived into the water before trudging back, shivering and soaked.

Meanwhile, Syrio trotted along side his father. The boy had developed an amazing singing voice (Gendry assumed came from his maternal aunt) and often would sing in his spare time. And now he hummed out a tune that the Royal Bard, Tom of Sevenstreams, taught him. So in the cool morning air, his voice rang out among the mist covered fields.

_Here in the Crownlands, the Dragon makes home_  
_And flies near the sea__  
And here is too the strong Red Keep  
Where Kings and Queens may be.  
_

_In yonder Stormlands, the Stags do jump  
And prance in the wood  
But theirs is the fury and anger them not  
For kill you dead they could.  
_

_Down in Dorne the Sunspear is famous  
For its marvelous wine  
Unbowed, unbent, unbroken they are  
And many their ladies so fine.  
_

_In the Reach the Golden Rose lies  
Growing ever strong  
Its beautiful petals catch the sun  
And its roots grow deep and long_

_In the West, hear the great Lion roar_  
_With many golden hills_  
_It echoes through the mountains tall_  
_And every crevice it fills_

_Leap in the Riverlands like the Trout  
Family, Duty, Honor_  
_And offend none of these three things_  
_Lest you be a goner_

_In the Vale, the falcon soars_  
_Beneath the crescent moon_  
_But it has far too many knights_  
_And its women too easily swoon._

_And in the North the wolves howls  
And stalk through the snow  
Winter is coming as it always is  
And the Starks are first to know._

_Now know you the noble houses_  
_Their lands, sigils, and words_  
_But in truth they are little more_  
_Then overly proud, stuffed birds_

With that, Syrio finished his song, the final words echoing into the distance as the sun was now risen. Its rays cast a beautiful glow across the dew covered grass and made it all seem to sparkle. Jeyne was now trotting back from her fifth race ahead of them. Dany looked rather worn out so she kept a gentle gallop along with her father and Syrio.

After a few moments of silence, Jeyne spoke up, "Why does the Queen want you to get married?"

Gendry stopped suddenly and looked over at Jeyne, "How did you-"

"Hot Pie led us in just as you two finished talking about it," Syrio explained.

Their father sighed, "The Queen is just worried about you two not having a mother."

"Why?" Jeyne asked, "Doesn't she know mommy is gonna come back some day?"

Gendry sighed, "She doesn't have the same faith as we do, sweetling. She feels like having a mother would do you good. And at the moment, I have to agree with her..."

After another moment of silence, Syrio whispered, "What was our mother like?"

Gendry was quiet at first. He knew he would have to answer the question some day but he had hoped it would be far off. Slowly he began, "Well... she was a Stark of Winterfell to begin with. She isn't as renowned as her siblings because she mostly stayed in the shadows. She was a beautiful and deadly. Syrio, you received her lovely brown hair and Jeyne, you have her striking grey eyes."

"Why did she leave?" Jeyne asked. Gendry could hear a hint of bitterness in her voice. While Syrio was kind and understanding, Jeyne could hold onto a grudge for eons. Not that he didn't blame her.

"I told you," he spoke rather harshly, "I don't know where she went."

Jeyne was caught by his hostile voice and put her head down, "I'm sorry dad..."

"No..." Gendry gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry for not keeping her with us long enough."

At that the trio entered the woods around Rosby. The thick cover, blocked out the light. Shadows now graced their path and the woods seemed black, out of the morning sun. Silence lay over the trees like a thick, uncomfortable blanket. Tilly let out a nervous whinny while Dany, however silent, began to back up a bit nervously.

"Dany!" Jeyne patted her pony and whispered in her ear, "What is it girl?"

Gendry stopped and got off Tobho. Silently he drew out his warhammer, Lionsbane, and turned towards his children. He raised a finger to his lips and then he crouched, making his way down the trail ahead.

He got a few meters away when Syrio felt a cold blade on his throat. No... it wasn't metal. It was... stone? He turned his head silently to see a rather pretty but ferocious looking dark haired woman wearing furs had a stone dagger to his throat. She looked like a... wildling? She raised a finger to her lips as she pressed the blade against his neck. He turned his eyes slightly to see his sister was in the same predicament except with a blonde woman behind her this time. But then he noticed the blade wasn't at her throat yet. To get her attention he shifted slightly. Jeyne's eyes looked over and grew wide.

"Father look ou- mmmf!" Jeyne was able to scream out before the blonde wrapped her hand around her mouth.

Gendry turned with surprise to see his children hostage. "Syrio! Jeyne!" he yelled out before a black shadow over took him. With a growl, the beast pinned him against the road. Gendry gave a hefty swing with his warhammer and caught it on its side, but it moved not. He now looked up to see he was pinned under a pitch black direwolf with angry yellow eyes. It snarled and dribble fell onto his chest. He held his breath at the stench and could only look up at his obvious imminent demise.

Then he heard clapping coming from up the road and heard a strong voice, "Well done Shaggydog. Well done."

He turned to see a young man with long red sideburns and unruly red hair. He was clothed in thick furs and had a mighty stone great axe hanging from his back. His eyes seemed amused but anger was in them. But Gendry remembered seeing him years ago.

"Rickon Stark..." Gendry muttered, "The Wild Wolf... great..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Put your input in the reviews and have a great day! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL, same Fanfic author.**


	13. The Grey-Cheeked Woman

**Gonna start out this chapter by answering a few questions.**

**To Veridissima: Yes the Queensguard are allowed to marry though most of its members (ie Brienne of Tarth and Loras Tyrell) do not.**

**To Calisi87: Sorry but I still need a few more characters introduced and something big to happen before Arya reunites with her pups. Sorry for the tease :P**

* * *

Jeyne struggled against the clutch of the blonde but the wildling woman held fast and pushed the knife harder against her neck, "Move not child. It'd be a pity to put out your fire so soon. The Chief just needs words with your... father..."

Jeyne looked back to her father and the red haired man, Rickon her father had called him. He was big, just a hair short of her father and he held himself tall. He had a small smile but when she looked into his blue eyes, she saw rage and nothing more. Of course she heard of Rickon the Wild. Who hadn't? He showed no mercy in battle and hacked through man and woman alike if he caught them. He would sometimes bite men's throats out like his wolf. Indeed, he and Shaggydog were the most feared couplet on the battlefield. But the more she thought of it then the two women at their sides had to be Lock and Pick, Rickon's most trusted bodyguards (as if he needed any) but more over they were widely known as his wenches.

Rickon snapped his fingers and Shaggydog got off Gendry but not before giving another warning of a growl. Gendry sighed as he dusted himself off and stood up. Rickon and Gendry stared each other down for what seemed like ages before Rickon cocked an eyebrow, "Who the fuck are you? And why do you seek entrance to the camp of Bran Stark, King-in-the-North?"

"The King-in-the-North!" the two women behind the children yelled in a sense of triumph.

Gendry gave a nod, "I mean no harm, Lord Rickon of Dreadfort. I have been sent by her royal highness, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen."

The red haired wild man snorted, "Fancy titles don't mean shit from where I hail from. You seem to know me but I don't recall seeing your fuck ugly face before."

Her father merely shook his head, "You don't remember? I'm hurt. Last I saw you was at your wedding at Dragonstone. I was part of the Queensguard there."

Rickon seemed to think for a few minutes before raising his eyes, "Yes... you wore a white bull's helmet and wielded that very warhammer..."

"And trounced your ass in a spare if memory serves me..." Gendry added with a smile.

Jeyne saw a flicker of rage seem to glaze over Rickon's eyes at the mention of being bested. Shaggydog gave a low, guttural growl before Rickon pulled him back. "I was fifteen then. I have grown tougher and stronger. And in your age I wouldn't be surprised if you have grown weaker, old man." Rickon gave a sneer of a smile while his two wildlings snickered. Gendry stood their unfazed.

"Well," he replied, "there is a tourney in honor of King Bran's visit. I'd be happy to knock you off your high pedestal then if you like." It was now Gendry's turn to smile as Rickon fumed and the wildling women lost their smiles. Once more Shaggydog gave a growl but again was held by Rickon.

"Fine!" he yelled, "We will settle this then, old man. But if you want to see my brother, so be it. Dismount and have you and your whelps follow me. Lock! Pick! See to their horses in the stables."

The women removed their blades from the children's necks and moved back. Jeyne and Syrio both got off their horses and made their way to their father. Rickon motioned angrily for them to follow him off the road and down a steep hill. Soon Syrio could hear a beautiful voice singing ahead of them. It sang of flowers in the sunshine, stones in the rain, leaves in the wind, and prints in the snow. It was a beautiful song and the voice moved up and down with ease and grace. Rickon just seemed to scowl at the sound and moved faster towards the voice.

The group broke through the cover of trees into a small clearing. At the center of it sat a large oak tree with a boulder laying on its side. Atop the boulder sat a beautiful maiden. The side of her face had fair skin and her long dark hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. She was smiling softly at a large man who was sitting like a child below her. He was clapping and grunting, "Hodor Hodor Hodor!"

"Enough!" Rickon bellowed. The woman quickly turned to him. Jeyne gasped when she caught sight of the woman's face's other half. The bottom cheek was grey and cracked and ran down to her neck in an ugly streak. The woman's blue eyes widened at Rickon's approach and she got to her feet and curtsied nervously.

"G-Greetings my lord husband. W-What t-troubles you?" she asked, her voice full of worry and trembling.

"Your damn happy song that is what!" he yelled back, "If you are going to sing, sing about war and blood! Of loss and death! Those are the only things that exist in this world of ours. And victory in battle is sweetest of all things!"

"I'm sorry my husband" the woman replied, her face downcast. "I did not suspect Hodor would want to hear such dreadful things..."

"Hmph," Rickon grunted, "You treat that fool as if he were your child."

The woman looked up, a bit of anger in her eyes, "Perhaps if my lord was kind enough to grant us with a child I wouldn't have to settle with Hodor-"

SMACK! Rickon's open palm connected with her grey cheek and she flinched. Jeyne saw a bit of regret flicker in Rickon's rage filled eyes but it vanished as he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, "Never speak to me that way again!"

A hand grabbed Rickon's and he turned to greet Gendry's fist with his nose. Red blood spurted from it as Gendry gave him another punch to the torso. There was rage in her father's eyes as he stepped between the woman and Rickon.

"Touch her again," she heard the Queensguard growl, "And she will be the last thing you touch with that hand."

Rickon gave a scowl of fear and contempt before limping out from the clearing. Gendry turned to the woman, "Are you ok cousin?"

She gave a small smile, "Yes Gendry I am fine. It is good to see you though..."

Gendry chuckle, "Always the optimist Shireen. Always the optimist..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are a welcome sight to an author and input is appreciated. Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	14. Talks and Walks

**Before I begin I would like to thank anonymous-lemonade for the review. I was caught off guard by your thoroughness but found it to be a great help and encouraging. I like hearing what people have to say about my work and its appreciated :). Now enough babbling, here is your story!**

* * *

The four of them sat next to a small stream that wound its way down the hill and past the clearing. The children were splashing each other and Hodor while Gendry and Shireen spoke. The cousins had not spoken for sometime and were talking of each others endeavors as the sun climbed through the sky.

"So," Gendry continued, "How is Winterfell treating you?"

Shireen gave a dramatic moan, "Ugh! I barely get any sleep. You hear hammers and chisels and forging and damn noisy workers all night! I was content when Bran was just rebuilding but now he is adding more and more to it!"

Gendry cracked a smile, "So he is starting to become Bran the Second Builder eh?"

His cousin smiled and shook her head, "They're calling Winterfell the second Harrenhal now."

"Hopefully it won't end like the first..."

"No," she replied, "I don't think it will. The Starks aren't dimwitted like the Ironborn. And Bran doesn't want anymore enemies at this point. How have things been in the south? How does your brother, Edric, fare?"

Gendry scratched his stubble, "Lets see well he came to visit Her Grace two weeks ago and he left no more then three days ago. The day before the Martells arrived I believe. From what I hear, the Stormlands are doing just fine and Edric is holding up well. Did you hear he plans to marry?"

Shireen lifted her eyebrows, "Really? Who?"

"Elenya Westerling."

The dark haired woman gave a gasp, "Jeyne's sister? Well this is juicy indeed. When did they meet?"

"Apparently he saw her while strolling the castle walls at Highgarden during a visit. He said it was like she cast a spell over him. She isn't as pretty as Jeyne but Edric will take no others now."

Shireen smiled, "I'm glad he is in love..." At that she frowned a bit. Gendry sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"It is my duty-"

Gendry growled, "None of that bullshit Shireen. Why do you stay with him?"

She looked around and then stared at her feet, "I couldn't do that to Bran. He has been ever so kind and I wouldn't want to insult him. But I do stay with Rickon because... I hold hope that he will love me back some day."

"He made it clear he doesn't."

"But I hope. I always will..."

"You can't just let him push you aside every time though. Make him realize that you are his wife and should be the foremost thing in his life."

Shireen stopped him, "Can we just stop talking about it? I know you are trying to help but... could we just stop?"

Gendry nodded and the two sat in silence for a little bit. Shireen broke the silence, "What do you hope for for your children? I mean, what do you think they will be like?"

He sighed, "Well where do I start? I'm betting Syrio will either be a scribe or a maester. That boy always likes to have his head in a book. Personally I hope he finds a nice girl to settle down with. Be a record keeper perhaps. I'm betting he will have the quiet life I wish I had but can only give to my children..."

"And your daughter?"

"Jeyne? She takes some of the worst and best from her mother and I. She has her mother's skill with a sword and her agility but also her ability to hold onto grudges no matter what. And she's got my love of metalworking and stubbornness. She'll either be the first woman blacksmith or run off to far off places and kill who needs killing. Gods I hope its the first. Please, let it be the first..."

Shireen gave a smile, "But you love them."

"I would die for them," Gendry replied, "I would lay my head on a sword and die for them if need be. When I first held Syrio, he snuggled into be and his little hands gripped my finger. He squinted up at me with his blue eyes and gave me an almost knowing glance. Unlike his sister, he seems to know the pain I bear at losing their mother... so he does not ask. He wants to but, he knows my pain too well... And then there was Jeyne. Normally they call the boys bouncy when born but she was squirming and just looked annoyed at my holding her. It was as if she wanted to hop down and run away on her own two feet. But when she looked at me with her grey eyes, she gave me a playful look and gave a small giggle. It was the sweetest sound I had heard that night and since that night still. There is so much of her mother in her that I can barely contain my amazement. I just hope that when she meets her own stupid bull-headed boy, she stays with him..."

His cousin gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand, "She'll come back. She did last time, remember?"

He nodded dumbly, "Aye, I remember..."

Shireen smiled, "Sounds like you need more hope than I! But come, the lunch hour is nearly upon us! We could use some food."

With that, she stood up and called the twins and Hodor over and soon the five of them were sauntering down the road to Rosby. They crested over a hill to see the town before them. Now it looked more like a city with hundreds of tents scattered around the small town and its keep. The camp was busy with with Northern soldiers all walking about with their heads held high. The banners of the North, a pouncing direwolf with a crown above on a field of gold and grey, flew proudly in the wind. The tents varied in sizes but were all grey except for a few. Those were made of patched fur and Gendry knew that the Wildling part of the company was living in those.

All the men they passed, bowed low to the Lady but cheered when they saw Gendry in tow. Ser Gendry Waters was well liked and respected in the North. He was a favorite at winning tourneys and had earned several honors for his courage at the Battle of the Vale. He even personally saved King Bran from a wayward arrow during the battle. They made their way into the town and came to the keep. The guards of House Rosby bowed low and opened the doors for them. They made their way inside and continued down the corridor to the great hall. Just as they reached its door, a massive shadow flew out of the darkness and pinned Gendry to the wall. Jeyne and Syrio both stepped back in a moment of fear.

The man was taller, much taller then their father, and had long black hair. He wore the armor of the Kingsguard of the North with a great sword strapped to his chest. And when he spoke it sounded like a growl.

"Well well Waters... we meet again..."

And then Jeyne saw something that made her realize who her father was talking to. This was the Captain of the Kingsguard just as her father was Captain of the Queensguard. This was the man who had died and come back for his love. And she knew him by the one sight.

A burn that ran down the half of his face, scarred and menacing...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! As always, reviews are a welcome sight to an author so keep sending them in! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	15. King-in-the-North

Sandor Clegane.

The Hound. The Unknight. New Lord of the Twins.

The man before them was known by all those titles. It was history that he and his family had served the Lannisters. It was fact that he deserted and had been a monk. It was common knowledge that he was the greatest warrior (currently) in the North. And all knew that he would do anything to protect the woman he loved. The stories of him had filled Jeyne with awe. She marveled at how he did all these great things and yet refused a knighthood. But now he was the one who had Gendry pinned to a wall.

Gendry didn't seem very afraid and gave a small smile, "You've gotten uglier..."

Silence. Utter silence followed. Shireen looked shocked and Syrio looked as if he was about to feint and Jeyne... Jeyne just looked on to see what would happen. Sandor seemed to narrow his eyes for a minute or so. Then the strangest thing happened. His shoulders started bouncing up and down and a weird rumbling sound was coming from him. Soon, Jeyne realized it was laughter. Sandor was chuckling at something her father had said. Sandor! Sandor fucking Clegane was laughing! The big man set down her father and gave him a big embrace.

"Fucking bastard..." Sandor mumbled out.

"Insufferable fucker..." Gendry replied, a smile on his face.

Soon Clegane looked full on at the twins. He narrowed his eyes but then widened them. "Well I'll be damned, you two HAVE grown..." he mumbled out.

"Y-You've seen us before, Ser Clegane?" Syrio said, still a bit frightened by the big man.

"He is no Ser!" Jeyne retorted.

Sandor just laughed, "Aye I've seen you two before but you were wee pups at the time, crawling around like 'em too."

He walked up to Syrio who still looked a little afraid. He stooped down to look Syrio in the eyes. "You must be Syrio."

The boy nodded. Clegane gave a short chuckle, "Afraid boy? Don't worry. This dog only bites when master says so. Or the Little Bird." He then ruffled the now relaxed boy's hair. He then moved to Jeyne. Unlike her brother she stared him straight in the eye, grey meeting grey.

Sandor looked at her thoughtfully for a minute or so and then turned to Gendry. "She is her mother's daughter isn't she?" he grunted.

Jeyne stepped forward, "You knew my mother?"

Before Sandor could reply, Gendry intervened. "Lets save the stories for later eh? We still need to see the King."

"And have lunch," Shireen chimed in. At that, Jeyne's stomach growled as if to present proof that they needed food. Sandor gave a curt nod and pushed the doors to the great hall open.

The small group made their way into the hall. Servants were moving about, setting food on the long tables that stretched towards the high table at the head. Most of the men on the benches were knights of the North but there were some wildlings here and there. As they walked in, Jeyne gaped at the fact that there were two large giants wearing Kingsguard armor, standing guard at the doors. They were far taller then Sandor but their faces were covered by armored helmets. Gendry noticed too and leaned in towards Sandor. "How do you get them in here?" he whispered.

"Very carefully," Sandor grunted back without looking.

Syrio looked ahead towards the high table. He saw the Greatjon, munching on some bread, the crumbs getting all over his beard. He saw Mance Rayder, Voice of the Wildlings, strumming a lute and tuning it. Lord Rickon was sitting in his seat, glaring darkly at Gendry, with dried blood on his upper lip. Both Lock and Pick were trying vying for his attention but he could only glare at Gendry with a ravenous hate. Shaggydog growled deeply as well as he looked on.

There, on a weirwood throne and talking to Lord Rosby, sat Bran, King-in-the-North. The throne was obviously meant for travel but was majestic, the backboard bearing the royal emblem of the North and running wolves were carved on its sides. But her eyes mostly were fixed on the chair's owner. Bran was particularly handsome with a clean shaven face and long unruly brown hair. There was an aura of ancient power surrounding him as they drew near. His direwolf, Summer, was sleeping in front of the table but lazily raised his head to look at the new comers before going back to sleep. Almost as if he had seen them when Summer did, he turned and offered a kindly smile.

"Ser Waters. We've been expecting you," he said. His voice was smooth and calming. Jeyne felt it was almost as if it was soothing her mind. Lowering its walls... Examining it... Jeyne snapped her head at attention. Something was going on. Someone was trying to get in her head. She would not give them the honor. She returned her mind to the conversation.

"I see Rickon was my herald. He bore my sigil well it seems," Gendry said loudly and smirked. Rickon turned a furious red.

"We'll see about that! I'll have your head bastard!" he roared back.

Bran shot him an angry look, "Silence brother. I will not have your insolence in this hall. Either grow up or leave my presence!"

Rickon looked as if he was going to shoot something back but instead shut his mouth and stormed out of the hall. Bran sighed and sipped his wine as he beckoned the knight and his children to take a seat with him.

"I apologize for my brother. Too much anger in that one. Far too much..." the King sighed. Gendry and the children sat at a few chairs they servants had placed next to the King. Meanwhile, Sandor made his way down the hall, back to the door. Bran called for food for the guests and smiled politely at them.

"So," Bran began as his guests began to dig in to some pickles and roast pork, "I trust you are here to welcome me to King's Landing?"

Gendry nodded as he swallowed down some ale, "Well that, and Her Grace wants to know why a host of 10,000 northerners are inhabiting a nearby town."

Bran shook his head, "Nobles' idea. They knew the history of a Stark going to King's Landing and winding up dead. They would only let me leave with a minimum of 10,000."

Gendry shook his head and looked around. "I see Lady Sansa is not with us."

"She's at Winterfell. She was heavily pregnant with Sandor's fifth child when we left and we are waiting for a raven to announce the child's birth any day now. And besides, there must always be a Stark at Winterfell."

The knight returned a smile, "Of course. Well I hope you have room for not only me but also my children."

Bran nodded, "I knew your number when you left the Iron Gate this morning."

Jeyne spoke up, her mouth full of bread, "How did you know we left through the Iron Gate? Do you have spies?"

"Hush now," her father warned, placing a strong hand on her arm.

The King just laughed, "If you count the birds of the air and beasts of the fields then yes, I have enough spies to watch all of Westeros if I wished it."

Syrio looked up, "What do you mean?"

"They don't call me the Warg Lord for nothing..." Bran replied, a knowing smile on his face.

He could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't know what he meant so he made the hand gesture of having them forget he even said anything. The rest of the afternoon consisted mainly of more news of the North. The Wall was now fully manned with the new additions of Wildlings to the Nights Watch. All Wildlings had pulled back behind the wall and were welcomed by King Bran. Indeed now the North was largely populated and towns had seemed to spring up over night. Winterfell had grown and now began to contain a rather large city inside its walls. They talked of harvests and other things grownups found "interesting". They talked long and soon Jeyne felt tired and Syrio was already starting to dose off as the sun was starting to set through the window. Bran noticed this and smiled.

"By the gods, Gendry," he chuckled, "It seems we have slain your children with boredom!"

Jeyne perked her eyes up, "If only. This is a fate worse than death."

The hall was filled with Bran's clear and beautiful laughter. Syrio roused himself a bit and looked around. The Hall was now filling with people for the evening meal and servants were bringing in food. Bran smiled, "If you are still hungry you can eat too."

Gendry looked and saw Syrio was asleep and Jeyne was starting to nod. He shook his head, "I believe we will turn in for the night."

Bran nodded, "A tent has been set up for you along with bunks. Sleep well."

And with that, Gendry picked up his slumbering son and held Jeyne's hand as they walked out of the Keep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are a welcome and cherished sight! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	16. A Restless Night: Gendry and Jeyne

**To start things off, this is the beginning of a few chapters concerning main characters that take place the same night. They go as follows, Gendry and Jeyne, Shireen, Bran and Syrio, Daenerys and Aerys, Arya and her friends, and finally the villains of the story. So this all happens through the night to be clear. Anyway, let it begin!**

* * *

Gendry tucked Syrio in and kissed his forehead gently. Syrio's face was Baratheon alright but Gendry swore that the boy was definitely the grandson of the honorable and patient Ned Stark. Gendry stroked his son's cheek and smiled again as Syrio breathed softly. Turning, he saw Jeyne stumbling to her bed, trying to take off her boots. Gendry smiled and knelt before her.

"Require help milady?" he asked, a smile crossing his mouth.

Jeyne gave a tired yawn and nodded. Gendry smirked and started taking off the riding boots. Jeyne sighed as she undid her ponytail and let her coal colored hair fall around her shoulders. She picked up a thread of it and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sweetling?"

"Should I cut my hair?"

Gendry looked up with a surprised expression on his face, "Why? I think it looks pretty."

Jeyne shook her head, "It would get in the way during a battle."

"A battle?" Gendry asked, "And pray tell when that battle is?"

His daughter shook her head, "Its not for a certain battle. But... I want to become a knight!"

Her father just sighed as he slid off her first boot and began working on the other. He didn't look her in the eye as he continued, "You sure? You'd make a good blacksmith. And battles are horrid things. Its one thing to make weapons but its another to use them. Besides, I'd rather not see my beautiful daughter wasted on the battlefield."

Jeyne crossed her arms as she stared into her father's raven colored hair, "But I want to fight in battles and be like Ser Brienne!"

Gendry shook his head and said quietly, "If you knew, you'd wish never to have asked this..."

"But I WANT to!" she whined.

"Enough!" Gendry roared as he chucked her remaining boot across the room. His blue eyes seemed to burn with a strange fire that made the things almost seem white, "You don't know what you want! You want to fight!? Let me tell you of the 'brave' work knights have to do! It isn't like those damn songs Tom sings back in the keepQ They never tell you how much blood there is and how the stench of death leaves you reeking for weeks! I remember my first battle as a fucking knight! I swung my warhammer and smashed the skull of man who probably just needed money to feed his family! His blood painted the ground and his brains formed a fucking pile next to his body! And do you know the look in the eyes of a lad, no more then five and ten, when you smash his ribcage open!? Do you know the terrible howl they give!? Have you heard them cry out to their loved ones as they die!? And no it doesn't even fucking stop there!"

Gendry grabbed her roughly by the arm. Jeyne was frightened. In all her years of getting into trouble he had never yelled and ranted like this. In her mind she begged her father to stop but but still he talked on. His voice was quieter but colder and sharper, "After the battle you look out on a green field stained red. The flies move in and cover anything that is coated in blood, including you. Some men are still alive even when cut in half. Takes them a while to die and the best kindness you can give them is a swift blow to the head or break their necks. You look on the faces of men, old and young, dying for some pitiless lord up in some castle, miles away from the battle. You wonder if they had families. You wonder how mother's will weep for their departed sons. You think how the hearts of their wives will shatter when they here their husband won't come home to warm their beds and how they will freeze and sob in the cold nights. And their children, gods their children! How would you feel if you learned I died and you'd not see me again? They will grow up without a father and be close to bastards in how they live. And then you notice the wounded on your side. You see your friends slowly die from an infected wound. You see the shamed faces of countless wounded others who now cannot dance with their daughters at their weddings due to a lost leg or carry their wives around their houses due to their missing arms. You see men with terrible scars that would scare most women away and force them to live a life like that on the Wall. And finally you leave the battle field to think, when will you be next? And, will I be killed or wounded in the next battle? And that will eat you up for days until you cannot think of anything else besides that! That is why knights are fake! Rarely do you find a knight that is even close to gallant and you never meet one that is innocent! Knights kill and rarely ever save maidens. Hell, some like The Mountain raped them instead! That is why Clegane never wanted a knighthood. He knew it was a fake title that made men think they were above the law and do what they like. Knights are fucked bastards like me who have done terrible things. What I would give that I never became a knight and stayed with your mum instead! But I found out that every child that says they want to be a knight is too daft and ignorant to know what they are asking!"

Gendry came back from his rant to look into the eyes of his daughter. The grey was now covered in the wetness of tears that were now running down her face as she sobbed silently. "I-I'm sorry dad," she said in a shaky voice that broke between words to take shuddering breathes, "I just wanted to do something that... made... you p-proud..." And with that she broke into full crying and fell into her father's shoulder.

Her father realized all he had just said and held her close as she blubbered into him. "Shhh," he calmed his daughter, "Its ok love. Its ok... I'm already proud of you..."

She sniffed as she looked up to her father, "R-Really?"

"Of course! Remember that mail armor you made for Aerys? That was brilliant work! The Queen even said so! And I could tell Ser Lancel was jealous of the armor. You are a beautiful woman and you might even drink me under the table some day. Seven hells daughter, you can ride a dragon for gods sake! A dragon! How could I not be proud?"

Jeyne gave a soft smile and kissed her father on the cheek, "I love you, father..."

Gendry smiled back, "And I you my sweet. I'm sorry I snapped. I just feel that if you go to war, you'll become wild and run away from me like your mother did."

His daughter scowled at that, "I wouldn't run away. I'm no coward."

"Your mother wasn't a coward..."

"Yet she ran from me like I was some horrible monster! She probably hated having me and Syrio!"

"She doesn't hate you..."

"Well I hate her! Forever!" Jeyne yelled angrily.

Gendry turned to see if they had woken Syrio. The boy seemed completely out of it. He turned back to her, "You don't mean that..."

"I do! I do I do!"

"Why?"

"Because," her voice got quiet, "Because she hurt you daddy. I hate it when you get sad about her. You deserved better..."

Gendry was speechless as Jeyne hugged him and laid down on her cot. Silently Gendry pulled the northern furs over her and then stood up. As he made his way out of the tent he swore he heard her whisper, "And if ever she comes near enough to hurt you again father, I'll kill her..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews help me write and give me an idea if I'm doing stuff correctly! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	17. A Restless Night: Shireen

**Short one right now. Just a sweet little thing to show that Rickon and Shireen may yet be happy together! Read on!**

* * *

Shireen breathed quietly as she read her book by the light of the single candle in the room. The chair she sat in was comfortable and a cold breeze blew in from the open window. The moon had risen and was a crescent. Shireen looked up from her book to stare at it. Its reflection shone in her eye as she continued to study its pocket marked surface. She remembered the story she had read a long time ago of how a fair maiden married the Sun but burned up in his embrace. He had been so sad that he took her soul and gave her some of his light so that she could shine in the sky with him. She sighed. It was a romance. All the stories she read were romances for she had none in her life. Not with that horrid face of hers. On instinct she raised her hand and traced the greyscale on her neck and lower cheek. It was flaky and broken as always. She closed her eyes in pain. Perhaps if she was not so hideous her husband would love her.

She remembered how excited she was on her wedding day. She was to marry THE Rickon Stark of Dreadfort. She remembered how rough but strong he looked in his Wildling furs. His red hair was just as long then as it was now if not a bit more tamed by his sister, Sansa. He did not smile at her like she had hoped but he never smiled at anything of course. She reminded her of her father in that regard but he was not as strict or organized. She remembered how warm the fur cloak he had wrapped around her felt. He had his own sigil on it, a direwolf with blood in its maw and two hatchets crisscrossing behind it on a brown field. He had kissed her after the septon said the words and all was done. The kiss had been lifeless. He barely had grazed her lips. But the wedding night wasn't at all what she hoped. He didn't bed her. Instead he just drank and fell asleep on the far side of the bed from her. She cried that night. She cried how she was unloved. She cried how she would forever be a maiden because of her honor and her face.

Shireen came back to herself and ceased looking at the moon as there was a whimpering sound coming from the bed. She looked over and sighed sadly. Rickon lay in their bed, his bare chest coated in sweat. He moaned and thrashed in his sleep and repeated words like "Mummy!" and "No!". It was the same every night that the terrors took him in his sleep. But Shireen knew what to do.

She closed her book and quietly glided to their bed in her small clothes. She got on it and crawled over to him. As he cried out and hot tears started to fall from his closed eyes, she took his head and moved it into her lap. She slowly stroked his forehead and moved her fingers through his hair, now made slick with the cold sweat he had broken into. And softly she began to sing.

_My sweet fear not the night  
For after darkness comes light  
And nightmares like mist will fade  
Banishing ghoul and shade_

_My love fear not the sleep_  
_That causes you to weep_  
_Grasp tight to what you hold dear_  
_And I will always be near_

_May your next dream be close at hand  
And be of a kind green land  
Shining beneath the sun  
And where we are both one...  
_

Shireen ended the song and faltered at the last phrase. She bit her lip as a single tear ran down her eye. Only in her dreams would they ever be one. Only in her dreams was she happy...

She heard a voice speak up quietly, "Don't cry angel... don't cry..."

She looked down to see Rickon's blue eyes staring up at her through nearly closed eyelids. They were glossed over with sleep but she liked it that way. The sleep covered up the rage, anger and hurt, replacing it with innocent ignorance and peace. She bent over gently and kissed his forehead.

"Go back to sleep Rickon. Your angel needs you to sleep..." she whispered gently in his ear.

He gave a small yawn and the small space between the eyelids shut. Shireen sniffed and laid his head back on the pillow. Then she lay down herself. Her delicate hand met his strong one underneath the sheets. She was about to pull away when his closed around hers. She did not struggle though she knew he would just break her heart in the morning. Better she enjoy this tender moment now then regret not taking it later. With a small smile she leaned over and blew out the flickering candle as thunder rumbled gently outside in the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your insight (or praise)! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	18. A Restless Night: Daenerys

The crack of thunder was heard outside the thick walls of the Red Keep and the pitter-patter of rain hitting against the window filled the room. Daenerys always seemed to like storms, after all she bore the title Stormborn. It was late at night and all had gone to bed. She had discussed marrying her nephew Aegon to one of the Martell women with Prince Doran but had grown tired and moved to her bedroom. Her bedroom was the largest in the Keep with two floors. Books lined the walls and sculptures of dragons were placed around the room. Elegant stairs with dragons as the handrails ran up to a loft where a large table was with a map of Westeros on the wall in front of it. Of black wood was her bed with dragons etched into woodwork and red were the curtains that hung about it. On the floor was etched the royal seal in the stone, a three headed dragon. A large desk sat in front of a large window beneath the loft and now this was were she sat, looking out at the gale in the night.

The large chandelier that hung over the room had been put out hours ago to save the candle wax, and the only light in the room was from a single candle on the Queen's desk. It flickered and made the shadows dance along the walls to be interrupted by the harsh white light of lightening but to resume a second later. Daenerys sat thinking at her desk as she coddled a small blue dragon in her hands. Melisandre had retrieved its egg from Asshai and Daenerys had used Drogon's fire to hatch it. The sapphire thing nuzzled its head into her hand and she smiled. She heard a knock at the door and turned her head.

"Enter," she said softly as the small dragon dozed.

The door opened to reveal her son, Aerys, waiting on the other side. He was in his nightshirt and shivered a bit. Ser Brienne stood behind him, looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry my Queen," she said with a bow, "But the Prince insisted on seeing you."

Daenerys smiled, "Its quite alright, Brienne. You may go and I will see what the matter is."

Brienne gave a sharp bow and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Aerys looked cold and when another rumble of thunder sounded he seemed to quake a bit. Daenerys sighed. His father was a fearless man of the north and she was the Breaker of Chains and feared nothing, but their son was not exactly courageous. She motioned him over to her and he took the chair next to her.

Daenerys leaned forward with a motherly smile on her face, "Now love, what seems to be the matter?"

"I'm scared of the thunder and can't sleep..." he said, sounding rather embarrassed.

She smiled, "That's no reason to be embarrassed..."

Aerys looked defiant though, "But I want to be brave like you! I want to be a strong and brave king!"

Daenerys set the sleeping dragon down gently on the desk and turned to Aerys. "Why do you think you aren't brave dear?"

"Because I ran from the lightening... I was scared. Brave people aren't scared. You are never scared."

"Child, I am scared every day of my life," she said as she tucked some of his stray white hair behind his ear. "I am scared that something might happen to you. I am scared something might happen to the kingdom. I am scared something might happen to the dragons. Son, I have lived with fear for so long in my life that I have grown so used to it. I am numbed to its effect. But what I would give to live without that fear. That is why I'm glad you got scared."

Aerys looked confused, "You're glad I got scared?"

Daenerys smiled back at her son, "It shows that you rarely have things to be afraid of. And I'm glad of it."

The young boy gave a smile and hugged his mother but then backed up, "But how can I be brave when I scare so easily."

She shook her head and lifted him up onto her lap. "A wise man once said that that is the only time you can be brave. To be brave you need to be afraid and stand up to it."

Aerys nodded but then noticed the sleeping dragon. He smiled, "A new one!?"

Daenerys lifted a finger to her lips to call for silence but nodded.

Her son smiled and then whispered, "Whats its name?"

"She is called Ariana."

Aerys crinkled his nose, "That's a stupid name..."

Daenerys frowned at him, "I think its a beautiful name."

He was about to retort something when he was caught in a yawn. Daenerys smiled gently, "Now I think you need to go to bed, darling."

Her son just nodded but looked up at her with his puppy eyes he gave her that she couldn't resist, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight mummy?"

Daenerys could only smile and nod, "Very well." She followed him to the bed as he lay down. She pulled up the warm covers and lay them gently over her son. He smiled as he kissed her goodnight and settled into the warm and cozy bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep, his chest moving up and down slowly. She stood next to the bed, smiling down on him. He had his father's face but his lanky build reminded her too much of her brother and how he had slowly become mad. She prayed that the curse wouldn't follow their family even after all they'd been through. But she was already thinking of his father and the need to hear from him stirred once more in her.

Without a word she moved over to the desk and pulled out a quill and some ink and began to write on a piece of paper.

_My dearest Jon,__ Gods I miss you. I cannot stop thinking of you as you mean so much to me. I would want nothing more than to be in your arms again and bear more of your children. But no, no we have both made vows that cannot be put aside. You must guard us all from the horrors of the North and I must guard the people from those who would do them harm. But I want you to know that our son is growing day by day. He isn't strong or very outgoing but he is smart and is likely to be an intelligent ruler. I just pray that he uses that knowledge to further the kingdom and not himself. Bran arrived today and I have sent Gendry to meet him. I hope all is well but say the word and I will personally lead all my men North to aid you, my love. But I must tell you of something. Arya has returned. At least she appeared to Gendry. I know you and Gendry trust her but to be frank I do not. Doesn't help that first we met she almost put a blade in my neck. I pray that your love for her will not block the obvious when it shows. But know that we are all well and I await for when we meet again._  
_All my love,  
Daenerys_

With that she rolled it up and tied with with black and red ribbon, finally sealing it with the royal seal. She walked quickly out of the room and handed it to Brienne.

"Brienne! I need you to get this to Maester Gormon and have it sent to Castle Black. Make sure it is read by Lord Commander Snow only and no others. Am I understood?"

The tall woman bowed and took the scroll, moving quickly towards the rookery. Daenerys walked back into her room and closed the door gently. She heard a small clicking sound and found that Ariana had awoken and was now scratching the desk. She looked up at her master and gave what could've passed for a smile as if scratching the desk was to please Daenerys. The Queen shook her head and picked up the little dragon. She looked out at the storm as lightening flashed and rain was now hitting the window violently. And the Queen could only think on how her life had and probably always would be like this storm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review my friends! I enjoy 'em! Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author.  
**


	19. A Restless Night: Syrio and Bran

**Syrio made his way through the woods. It was cold and snow covered the ground. The trees had no leafs and the whole night was dark. He had wrapped himself in a fur cloak and was wandering down a trail. He didn't know where he was or how he got there but he just kept walking as if he would find his way home by doing so. The wind whipped around him and blue snow in his face. He looked off the sides of the trail to see scary glowing eyes staring out at him. They were blue but not like his father's eyes. No, these were unnaturally blue and sent a feeling of fear jolting through his body. He quickly moved his eyes from them and kept walking forward. But soon he heard what sounded like flapping above him. He looked up to see a black crow stooping on a nearby branch.**

**"Caw! Caw!" it crowed loudly as it looked down at him.**

**Syrio stared curiously at it and the bird stared back. Right eye met left eye and left eye met right eye. But then the bird's forehead moved slightly. And then it opened up to reveal another eye in the dead center.**

**Syrio gasped and stumbled back while the crow cocked its head to look at him, "Caw! Caw!" **

**It then flew to a branch off the path and stared back at him as if waiting for him to follow. Syrio didn't do anything for a little bit but the crow called again. "Caw! Caw! Caw!" As if it had given a convincing argument, Syrio made his way after the crow. It would fly ahead and land on a branch, turn back and crow for him again. He started off walking through the heavy snow but soon he was running after it to catch up. The path behind him vanished into the darkness of the woods. He carried on after the crow for sometime until they both reached a clearing. **

**It was quiet and the sky was black without star or moon to be seen. The only sound was the crisp sound of the wind in the branches and the snow falling softly on the ground. But soon the night was broken with the sound of voices coming up from the forest behind him. Syrio turned to see a torch bobbing up and down in the darkness. Fear gripped him and he hid behind a tree. He looked for the grow but it was no where to be found. So Syrio sat and watched as two men on horseback approached the clearing. The one bearing the torch was a rather grim looking man with dark brown hair and long mutton chops that reached his chin. His brown eyes flickered in the torch light. He wore all black and had a bow strapped to his back along with a quiver. **

**But Syrio's eyes were drawn to the man leading. He held himself tall and tangled black hair fell about his head. His grey eyes stared into the darkness ahead as if searching for something. He too wore black but strapped to his side was a sword with a white hilt, a direwolf's head clearly shown to be the carving. He had a short beard and a few scars fell across his face. He was rather handsome though and had a fine jaw line some women found attractive. But Syrio gasped when a direwolf ran up and trotted along the leader.**

**It was stark white and its white eyes seemed to glow in the night. It panted happily at the leader who gave it a soft smile. The grim man behind him looked at the wolf and grunted, "Lord Commander, we should head back. Its far too dark and gods know what is lurking out here tonight."**

**"No," the leader replied, "I swear I heard someone calling for help and as brothers of the Night's Watch we are sworn to help those who need it here Beyond the Wall."**

**The other man just sighed as they moved forward to the center of the clearing. Syrio followed them silently and hid behind a rock as the direwolf ran ahead and sniffed at something on the ground. It raised its head and gave a bark back at the men.**

**"What is it Ghost? Find something?" the lead man asked as he got off his horse and followed after the canine. He reached the white beast and knelt to pick something up. It was a half frozen little wooden toy bear. The man ran it in his hands several times.**

**"There used to be a Wildling village here..." he muttered. All of a sudden the wind picked up and the horses whinnied in fear and bolted back into the woods causing the one mounted man to fall to the ground. The man got up and called for the horses but they didn't return. The grim man looked frightened, "Commander Snow we should turn back! These woods are perilous."**

**"I agree Fintis. We should go..." the man said slowly as he walked back to his companion. All of a sudden there was another gust of wind and Syrio heard the wolf growl angrily at something. Syrio and the two men turned to see a beautiful naked woman with bright blue eyes and skin as pale as the moon. The direwolf growled at her but when she put her gaze on it, the wolf whimpered and ran off into the woods. The grim man drew a black looking knife.**

**"Lord Commander get back! It's an Other!" he yelled out as he drew near the specter of a woman.**

**The lead man stopped him. "Wait..." His eyes were fixed on the shining blue ones of the woman. She spoke in a graceful voice to him, "Come to me my love. Come to me..."**

**"Yes..." the man said absentmindedly as his eyes almost seem to glow blue themselves. "Yes..."**

**The grim man and Syrio could just watch as the lead man met the woman and she stroked his face and pulled him close to her. The woman started whispering into the lead man's ear and the gentle glow in his eyes grew brighter.  
**

**The grim man drew closer with his knife, "Back away witch! Back away from him!"**

**The woman looked to the lead man, "Jon, love, he is threatening me... kill him..."**

**Once again the lead man replied absentmindedly, "Yes..."**

**He drew out his large sword and charged the other man. Before the grim fellow could react, both his hands were chopped off and he was kicked forward, his neck now lying on a rock. The lead man held aloft his blade as the grim man yelled out, "NO! Jon! Don't do this! Please! Jon no! Please Jon!" But the screams did nothing as the lead man let his blade fall. With wide eyes Syrio watched the sword.  
**

**"Don't look!" a voice whispered behind him and a hand covered his eyes but he could still hear. He heard the grim man's prayers go silent to the sick sound of the blade passing through flesh and bone. When the hand moved away, the woman, lead man and body of the grim man were gone. Now only the trees were left and the snow still carpeted the ground. The hand that had left his eyes now turned him around. Standing behind him was none other than King Bran. The man looked thoughtfully at Syrio before kneeling to make eye contact with him.  
**

**"Now Syrio," he began, "Remember what you have seen for it is of the gravest importance. When you awake, come visit me in Rosby Castle. The guards will let you in. We have much to discuss, you and I. Now wake up. WAKE UP!"**

* * *

Syrio awoke with a start in his tent. His skin was in a cold sweat and his heart pounded in his chest. The sound of rain hitting the tent filled his ears and every now and then a crack of thunder rumbled above him. He looked around and grabbed a cloak, wrapping it around himself. He had to see King Bran. He just had to. He tiptoed past Jeyne who was snoring lightly and his passed his father who kept muttering in his sleep, "Arya", whatever that was. He ran out into the pouring rain, heading straight for the keep.

The guards on duty just nodded at the soaking boy and let him in. He ran down to the grand hall. Sandor was standing guard at the door and just nodded when Syrio walked up to it.

"His Grace is waitin inside for ya, little one," the man grunted as he went back to sharpening his blade. Syrio swallowed hard and pushed the door open. The grand hall was dark and silent as the grave except for the crackle of the fire in the fireplace on the opposite wall. Sitting in a chair facing the fire was King Bran. Summer was sleeping at his feet as the monarch stared into the roaring flames.

Syrio tiptoed to the seat opposite King Bran but just bowed, "You wished to see me your Grace?"

Bran gave a thoughtful chuckle, "My name is Bran, child. Has been and always will be. Call me 'Your Grace' at formal occasions. Other than that I have no use for it." Syrio nodded but remained standing. Bran looked over and motioned for the chair, "Sit, child. The floor must be cold on your bare feet."

He was right. Syrio's feet were wet and cold and he sat down quickly, putting his feet up to the fire. Bran sighed and looked over at him once more, "Do you remember your dream?"

Syrio just nodded. Bran nodded, "Tell me what you saw."

The child swallowed nervously and began, "W-Well your G-Grace- I mean Bran, I saw... I saw... I saw a grim man and a lead man. They wore black. I saw a white wolf and a pale woman. And it was in the dark and because I saw it while I was chasing a-"

Bran continued his thought, "A three-eyed crow..."

Syrio just nodded, "What does it all mean?"

The king stared into the fire for a little bit before looking up at Syrio, "It means you are like me, Syrio. You are a warg, like your mother. And you are a greenseer like me."

"My mother was a warg!?" Syrio gave a small gasp.

Bran mearly chuckled, "Aye child but not a strong one. She can only warg into her direwolf while I can warg into anything from fish to birds from dogs to weak minded men."

Syrio gave a thoughtful look, "Who was my mother?"

The man sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Your mother... her name is Arya Stark. And she... she is my sister."

This knowledge seemed to knock Syrio back a bit, "She was a Lady!?"

"IS a Lady," Bran corrected, "She isn't dead yet, dear nephew."

Syrio frowned, "So Jeyne was right. She doesn't want us..." He folded his arms as tears seemed to gather along his eyelids as he choked out, "I-I mean I always hoped that she h-had loved us. That she had just died and f-father didn't want to admit it. B-But its true. Sh-she doesn't want us..."

Bran gave the boy a look of love and pity and motioned him forward, "Come here Syrio."

The child complied and Bran lifted him onto his lap and hugged him. "Your mother loves you very much Syrio," he stated firmly but with love, "But she has been busy keeping bad things at bay so you can be safe. Never doubt that and try to make your sister see it. She is too much like her mother in the matter of forgiving..."

Syrio snuggled a bit into his new uncle. He might have felt it was a bit too early but there was something about the man that comforted him. His tunic smelled like dew on grass and smoke. His grey eyes twinkled gently and a warming smile would come from his lips. Syrio held him close. Here was a man of his flesh and blood. And he loved him just the same. The two embraced for what seemed like ages before Bran motioned for him to get up.

"I don't want to alarm your father so you should probably go to bed, lad," he said with a reassuring smile.

Syrio didn't argue and got up to leave before turning back. "Uncle?"

"Yes?" Bran replied.

"What did the dream mean though? It scared me but I don't know what it means."

Bran gave a sigh before looking deeply into Syrio's eyes, "It means a Nights King has returned. It means the Wall is in danger. And as always, Winter is Coming."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took longer but I have been having trouble arranging whether I want to drop this for the moment and carry out a plan to make a "Choose your own adventure" type story for aSoIaF. Still thinking but oh well. Reviews bring a smile to my face and warmth to my heart. Tune in next time, same Fanfic URL same Fanfic author!**


	20. Author's Note I

Hey everyone, Maester here.

Really sorry that I haven't been posting chapters for a good while. But I've had summer assignments and my mother just got back from having a surgery so I'm helping her with that. Also I've just been kinda distracted lately as to where the story needs to go as I have several plans in mind. I hope to get a chapter in before the end of the month. Once again, really sorry.

Sincerely,

Maester


End file.
